The Smash Universe
by Crayle
Summary: Join the adventures of everyone's favorite Smashers. (Or their misadventures) Join Ness and Toon's constant pranks, and many battles, or behind the brawls fun! Thanks and Enjoy! (No Yaoi. Ever) It shall be continued!
1. Chapter 1: Indroduction

My first Smash bros. fiction story. I usually write just Brave Frontier stories, but I decided to write about Smash bros too. Thanks and Enjoy! Third person view only. This will be an ongoing series about my favorite characters, Toon Link, Link, Ike, Marth, and Zelda. There'll be plenty of other smashers too though.

Toon Link woke up, it was a beautiful day out, and there were no clouds in sight. (Let's call him Toon.) He went to the window. Outside looked so inviting! But he didn't want to wake Link for the key. Toon shared a room with Link, just like everyone else shared rooms with each other in Smash Mansion. Ness and Lucas were together, and so were Zelda and Peach. Mario and Luigi, and Marth was with Pit. Samus was going to be with Captain Falcon, but she chose Ike over him. Pikachu was with Kirby, and Pokemon Trainer was with the Ice climbers, Nana and Popo. Captain Falcon was left with either Wolf or Wario, and he chose Wolf. Wario was alone, since Ganondorf and Bowser were together. Anyway, Toon went to Link's bed. Link was sleeping with his hat over his face. That meant he wanted to be left alone. Toon knew that because of before, when he would get Link up after a bad dream or something. Luckily he knew where the key was. Toon reached carefully behind Link's pillow, trying not to move his head. He felt the cord that was around the key. He also felt something else, and flat, square something. Toon's curiosity got the better of him. He took out both, tucking the key into his pocket, and unfolding the letter, as that was what it was. It was a love letter from Zelda, when Link was on one of his adventures. Yuck. Toon put it back carefully, then he opened the door and left, forgetting in his hurry to close the door again. He went past the cafeteria, where Fox and Falco were drinking coffee, talking of various ninja moves. He went outside, and layer in the grass. This is what he loved, outside adventures. He climbed a tree, measuring with his sword the difference between branches. Perfect for a treehouse! He smiled and made a mental note to ask Link or Marth to help him build one later. Than he spent a long time in the tree, imagining he was on one of Link's adventures with him.

Ike heard rustling. He kept his eyes closed, in case Samus was getting dressed. "Are you getting dressed?" He mumbled. "No, you can get up." He heard her answer. He opened his eyes. She was still in her pajamas, as was he. But she was looking through some boxes in her closet for something. "What're you looking for." He asked, rubbing his eyes. "I'm looking for my old power suit's cannon. I was going to combine it with my new one." She said. Ike grinned. Typical Samus. He reached for his headband. After tying it on, he went into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out later, watching her work on various equipment for her suit. She always was looking for an upgrade for that thing. He opened the door and left for the cafeteria, ready for breakfast. Now a bunch of people were down in the cafeteria, eating breakfast or talking. Link was talking to his girlfriend, Zelda. Marth was alone, waiting for him. Ike grinned. He piled his plate high with food, and sat next to Marth. Marth's eyes widened. "Where do you put all that?" He asked. Ike rolled his eyes. "In my stomach, of course." He answered, voice full of sarcasm. Pit joined them at their table. "Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked. Ike shrugged. "The usual, I guess." He said. Marth nodded. "I hope I don't have to fight anyone hard, like Link again." He said, burying his face in his arms. Ike smirked. Last time, Marth had gone up into the semifinals with Link, and Link beat him up pretty badly. Link himself was barely fazed, but he had sent Marth a get well card in the hospital. Marth had ranted for a long time about the battle, saying things like Link cheated or he wasn't ready and stuff. Ike had stated that Marth was being a sore loser, and Marth had beat Ike up. Or at least tried, since Marth was bedridden. It was pretty funny, at least to everyone except Marth. Ike finished his huge meal before even Marth had finished his small one. Pit gaped. "Where did you put all that?" He asked incredulously. Ike snorted. "Dumb questions shouldn't be answered." He said, looking at Pit like he was a slug. Then he left. Pit was dumbfounded. "What'd I do?" He asked Marth. Marth shrugged.

Toon came back inside. He looked at what was the breakfast food for today. It was waffles. Good. He liked waffles. He got a waffle and smothered it with syrup. Link shook his head. "Got enough waffle with that syrup?" He asked sarcastically. Toon grinned. "Yep." He said. He started to eat, not noticing that he was dribbling syrup all over his front. Link snorted, but didn't say anything. His way was to let Toon Link do things for himself. Toon finished his waffle and pushed his plate away. "That was great." He said to no one in particular. Zelda smirked at him. "Here you go." She said, handing him a few napkins. Toon looked at her, puzzled at first. Then he noticed the syrup all down his front and turned a lovely shade of red, and began wiping himself off. Good thing Rosalina wasn't here, otherwise she'd act like he was a baby for sure. Rosalina always thought that he was too young to do practically anything by himself, like a baby. Sometimes Zelda or Peach were like that, so were Pit, Marth, and rarely, Samus. Only Link and Ike really thought of him as more than a little kid, because he had beaten them in brawl. Ike was really hard, but he was slow. Link had pretty much the same moves as Toon Link, so he was a little easier, but not much. He tried to avoid Bowser Jr. whenever he could, and also Ganondorf. They picked on him to no end. Bowser himself didn't acknowledge that he existed, but Toon saw this as a bonus. Toon finished wiping himself off, but syrup was really sticky, so he didn't do much except spread it around, making it look like he was really messy. Zelda grinned, and then said something to Link that made Toon freeze in his tracks: "He's so adorable!" She said. Toon rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. I'm...dangerous!" He said to her. She giggled. "Sure you are. Dangerously cute!" She answered. Toon groaned. He looked at Link for support. Link was trying not to laugh at him. So much for help. He left to change his tunic, making sure he didn't reveal his front side to anyone as he passed. Unfortunately he bumped into Samus, getting syrup all over her front too. "What the-" she said, than noticed Toon. She snickered and ruffled his hair, wiping herself off. He turned pink and went into his room, shutting the door. He changed his tunic, putting on his brown one instead of green. He took the green tunic to the washroom, where Rosalina was putting things in the dryer. He froze, but she noticed him. "Hey Toon Link.", she said, "Are you getting something out of the wash?" Toon shook his head. "No, I'm just putting this in the washer." He answered, putting the tunic in the washer. He left before she could check it out. He heard her laughter as he went out of the hallway. How embarrassing.

Marth finally finished his meal. It took a lot longer cutting everything into little bite sized pieces, but that was the most mannerly way. He watched as Pit finished his meal, wincing every time the angel used his hands for something, unless it was an apple. Pit didn't notice. "So." He said. "Do you know who we're against this time?" Marth shrugged. "I didn't check the list today yet. I hope I'm with some one easy, like Ice Climbers or Red." He said. "Red's not too easy." Pit said. "Wario is easier than him." Marth grinned. "Wario is easier than everyone, even Jigglypuff." He said. Pit nodded, laughing. "Hey guys!" They heard. They both turned to see Red coming up. "I just looked at the list for today. Guess who were all against?" He asked them. Pit grinned. "Who?" He said. Red smiled. "Pit is against Olimar. I'm against Wario, that'll be easy. And Marth, you're against Peach." He said. Marth grinned. "Cool, Peach is a breeze." He said. Red shook his head. "No, she isn't. I saw Shiek teaching her new moves. She beat Fox." He said. Marth's grin vanished. "She beat Fox?!" He said, mouth on the floor. Red nodded. "Wow." Marth said. Pit grinned. "And guess who Link's against? Zelda!" Red said, laughing. Marth smiled. "Ooh, I wonder if he'll try to go easy and lose." He said. Pit nodded. "Anyone else we need to know about?" Pit asked Red. Red thought about that. "Hmmm, well, Ike is against Lucas, and Ness is against Pikachu, but that's all I remember seeing." Red answered. Pit nodded. "Who's against Toon?" He asked. Red shrugged. "I don't know." They left, thinking about the coming battles.

Toon went to Ness's room, where Ness and Lucas were playing a game. Ness was trying to tell Lucas he had won, but Lucas kept saying it didn't matter, he still wanted to go on with the game. Toon grinned. "Hey guys!" He said, sitting down. Ness scooted over to make room. "Hey Toon. Wanna play with us?" Ness asked. Toon nodded. Ness set up a new game. "Have any idea who we're gonna be against today, Lucas?" Toon asked him. Lucas nodded. "Ness is against Pikachu, and I'm against Ike. I hope he's not gonna kill me!" Lucas said. Ness shrugged. "Pikachu is okay, I guess. I just hate that thunderbolt he does." He said. Toon glanced at both of them. "Who am I against?" He asked. Lucas gulped. "Uh, well... You're against... Uh..." Lucas smiled pitifully. "Against Samus." He finished. Toon turned pale. "Uh oh." He said. Ness patted his shoulder. "Well, if you beat her, you'll have something to boast about, right?" He said. Toon shrugged. They played their game, waiting for the loudspeakers to announce to matches between smashers.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Battlefield

Part two. Toon and his friends are awaiting the tournament battles.

Toon gulped. He was most likely going first, like usual. He rarely won a tournament, but he hoped this was one of those times. Unfortunately everyone thought he was cute, but he used that as an advantage against them, faking weakness or something, than surprising them. It worked great at first, until almost everyone knew his limits now. He finished his game with Lucas and Ness, and they went to the main room, a large place where smashers could watch matches or talk, and they watched the matches take place. Toon watched as Pit faced Olimar. The friend of pikmin wasn't easy like you thought at first, and kept using his pikmin to strike Pit, finally causing Pit to resort to his shield mostly. Pit fired an arrow, delaying Olimar, and flew past him, grabbing a pokeball from the ground. He threw it, hitting Olimar. "Snorlaaaax!" The Pokemon cried as he sailed up, bringing Olimar with him. Toon watched as the captain disappeared from the screen. "Game!" Shouted the announcer. Toon gasped. One life!? That was gonna be hard. The next battle was Link vs. Zelda. "3...2...1...Go!" The announcer cried out. Zelda instantly used a magic fire ball, exploding it near Link. He flew a little, but used his tornado spin to get near her. "Hah!" She said, spinning into a shield. Link cursed. "Hut...Hyah!" He cried, swinging the charged sword. It affected both of them. Link got up, as did Zelda, who used another magic ball. Link intercepted it with his arrow, making it explode early, and he charged up to Zelda. Before she could do a shield again, he threw a bomb at her. She flew high into the air, but still lived. She used a magic fire ball again, and unfortunately for Link a exploding box chose that time to appear next to him. It exploded. "Aahhh!" Link's scream could be heard from the main room, as he vanished from the screen. "Game!" Again said the announcer. Zelda smiled. Than she left the battle. Toon and Lucas went outside to watch to real fights, on the screen. Lucas and Ike were next. Lucas paled, but went. "Good luck." Toon whispered he Lucas left. Ike grinned. "Ready, little buddy?" He asked. Lucas nodded. "Excellent." Ike stated. "Go!" They ran toward each other. Ike did a sword flip as he ran, knocking Lucas back. "PK Fire!" Lucas shouted, throwing the fire at Ike, who was knocked back a couple of feet. Ike leapt into the air. "Heeyah!" He cried, throwing his sword into the air. He caught it and flipped, bringing it down onto Lucas. Lucas flipped backwards, landing on his feet. "PK Thunder!" He said, shocking Ike away. Ike growled. "Okay, now I'm mad." He said. Lucas grinned. "PK Freeze!" He yelled. Ike rolled away. Than he charged his weapon while Lucas was finishing his PK Freeze. Right as Lucas turned around, Ike swung the heavy blade at him. Lucas blasted off to the edge. He slammed into a wall, momentarily stunning him. Ike hurried over, but Lucas recovered and threw another fire bolt at him. Ike was thrown back again, nearly missing the edge as he jumped towards it. When he looked to Lucas he saw the boy just collecting a Smash Ball. "Oh..." Ike gulped. "PK STARSTORM!" Lucas screamed. Ike was tossed around by different meteors, and finally flew outside the screen. "Game!" Lucas breathed heavily. "Wow!" Ness shouted. "That was awesome!" Toon agreed, jumping up and down in joy. "That was so cool!" He said. Lucas grinned. "He almost had me." Lucas stated. Ness nodded. "To which you responded with a PK Starstorm!" He said, still excited. Lucas smiled. "Congratulations Lucas." Zelda said, coming over. "Thanks, and you too." Lucas responded. Zelda smiled.

"Ohhhh." Ike moaned. He heard Mario's voice. "Whoa now,stay a put, you're in a pretty bad a shape." Ike opened his eyes. He was in the Smash Mansion hospital, where Mario was wrapping gauze around a bleeding leg. Marth, Pit, and Zelda were there, looking at him worriedly. Ike grinned. "That kid is powerful, very powerful." Ike said meekly. "Is it time to eat yet?" He than asked, earning a laugh from Pit and Zelda. Marth smiled, but didn't laugh. "Looks like you were wrong. You lost, so you have to hold your end of the bargain." He said. Ike groaned. "Don't remind me." He pleaded. Before the match, when Ike had just found out he was against Lucas, he had stated to Marth that he was totally going to win. Marth had bet that he couldn't. Ike said he would, so Marth than said that if he was wrong, he'd not wear his crown for a week, but if Ike was wrong, than he had to go without chicken for a week. Ike had agreed, thinking he was going to laugh when Marth came out of his room the next day without his tiara. Now he had to go without chicken for a whole week. That was forever! He looked at Pit. "What were the other matches?" He asked him. Pit looked up for a moment. "Well, you were out for a little while, so you missed a few. Let's see, Red beat Wario, Ness lost to Pikachu, and Diddy Kong beat Captain Falcon, much to his disbelief." Pit said, laughing again. "Uh, Donkey Kong lost to Sonic, Shulk lost against Lucina, and Marth beat Peach. Barely." Pit added. Ike nodded. "Anyone else?" He asked. Pit nodded. "Samus and Toon Link go on soon, right after Luigi and Jigglypuff. After Toon and Samus are Kirby and Ganondorf. Than its Fox against Falco, and lastly Wolf and Bowser." He finished. "You forgot about a me." Mario said. Pit nodded. "Oh yeah. Mario won against Yoshi before Shulk and Lucina." Pit said. Ike nodded. "Cool, I want to see the rest on the big screen." He said, wheeling his way out, once Pit and Zelda helped him into a wheelchair. When he arrived, he saw Luigi just get pushed to death by Jigglypuff's power. Lucas, Ness, Kirby, and Link were watching the screen. "Hey Ike." Link said, a little grouchily. Zelda burst out laughing, "Are you still mad I beat you?" She said playfully to him. He pretend pouted, nodding. "Uh huh." Than he laughed. They sat together, watching the show. Toon and Samus waited for the game to begin. "You go little bro!" Link said, cheering Toon on. Lucas glanced at him weirdly. "But it hasn't started yet." He said, a confused look on his face. Link laughed. "I know, I'm just cheering him on anyway." He stated. Lucas smiled. "Oh." He said simply, again turning to watch the big screen. "Go!" Said the announcer. Toon shot an arrow, making Samus lose her concentration as she tried to make a super power beam shot. Samus ran to him, throwing her shoulder into Toon. Toon flew back a little, then jumped into the air, speeding down with his sword like a pogo stick onto Samus' head. He did it twice more, making Samus angry. She kicked him and flipped backwards, leaving a bomb behind. Toon avoided the bomb, and threw his own at Samus. She caught it and used it back, hurting Toon. He threw his boomerang at her, making her again lose concentration. Every time she tried, he would either fire an arrow, throw a bomb or throw his boomerang. She tried again. This time Toon charged his sword. "Hyah!" He yelled, spinning around. Samus was caught in the spin and flew towards in edge. A Smash Ball appeared. They both went for it. Samus got it because she kicked Toon out of the way. She used it, but Toon jumped into the air, using the sword spin as a boost. She missed. Toon took advantage of her turning into Zero Suit Samus, and while she changed, he charged his sword. As she stepped out of the light, he let go. "Hyah!" She didn't stand a chance. "Game!" Announced the announcer. "Woooo!" Link cheered, in his excitement, he started kissing Zelda. Lucas and Ness mimed vomiting, while Ike snickered. Marth covered Pit's eyes, and Kirby said. "Poi yo?" Everyone laughed.

Toon returned later. He saw Link and Zelda coming to him. "Way to go, little bro." Link said. Zelda grinned. "Nice job, Toon." She said brightly. Toon blushed. They watched as Kirby beat Ganondorf up, mostly spamming turning into a block after floating high. After Kirby's victory, Falco lost to Fox, mainly because of the power Fox got, and Bowser beat Wolf, because he grabbed him, and flew off the edge, killing them both. Somehow the victory was awarded to Bowser. Link grinned, "Tomorrow's the Semi-finals, bro." He said to Toon. Toon grinned, "I can't wait!" He said. Link ruffled Toon's hair, and left, turning the light off. 'This was a great day, today.' Thought Toon, as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Day with Kirby

Part three. Thanks to Great Faith, who inspired me to write about Smash Brothers through they're stories. And also Red Fiend, who sent a very thoughtful review. Thanks and Enjoy!

Toon woke up. A gnawing pain was in his belly. He ran to the bathroom, afraid he had stomach virus. He did. Ness heard the commotion and rolled over to look at Toon's bed; It was empty. He heard retching noises and shuddered. Good thing Lucas was a heavy sleeper, because he got really sick around those things, as he had a weak stomach. Ness checked on his pal. They had recently switched rooms around, because half the mansion was being rebuilt, since so many knew people were coming every year. Instead of Toon and Link, Toon was with Ness and Lucas, with the promise of a new friend later, something about a guy from a village. Link was now with Zelda, luckily for him, because Master and Crazy Hand didn't seem to think about guys and girls being put together. Samus was with Ike still, since they're side was not being rebuilt, and Marth went with Pit to another old room, where Roy used to be. No one else really changed, except for Diddy Kong was now with Captain Falcon, which was really bad, considering that Falcon was still ticked about Diddy Kong beating him earlier. Anyway, Toon was resting against the toilet seat, pale looking and breathing hard. Ness ran to get Dr. Mario. Luckily Mario was up, and came with Ness to treat Toon. He prescribed a little bit of Pepto Bismol, which should help quicken the sickness, making it not last as long. Ness gagged. Pepto Bismol! Yuck! He felt sorry for Toon. Nevertheless he helped Toon take some of the diabolical medicine. Lucas woke up suddenly, and screamed out, "No! I don't wanna be eaten!" Then he fell back asleep. Ness glanced at Toon, and they both burst out laughing.

Kirby walked to the kitchen, looking in all the pots and pans, sampling their contents. Peach shooed him out of the kitchen, waving her apron at him. He floated to the main room, and looked at the list of battles for today. He was with Diddy Kong. Yay! He liked battling people, it made him feel like a master. He checked the list again. Of the winners, Pit was against Zelda, Lucas vs. Mario, Red was against Lucina, Sonic against Jigglypuff, and Toon was against Marth. Kirby smiled. He hoped Marth lost, it was funny when older people were beaten by young ones. He went to the dining room, more like a large cafeteria than a dining room. Many smashers were there, eating or talking. Kirby sat(if he can) with Zelda and Link, who were engaged in a conversation with Ness. "...So he's back in bed." Ness was saying. Link looked worried. "Gosh, I hope that doesn't spread." He said. Kirby looked at him, puzzled. "Poi yo, poi?" He asked. Link looked at Zelda for help. She grinned, using some magic as a translator. "What do you not want to spread?" Zelda repeated for him. Link nodded. "Oh, that. Yeah, Toon caught the stomach flu. Unfortunately, he can't battle today like he wanted, so Marth is also not fighting today." Link said. Kirby nodded. "Oh." He said simply. He could use English if he wanted, but it was funny when it other smashers couldn't understand, and their faces were priceless. Kirby had quite the collection of pictures of puzzled looks in a scrapbook, under his pillow. He ate Peach's delicious eggs and bacon in one gulp, tray included. He hopped off, waiting for his battle to start. It would start in a few hours, and since he was at the top of the list, he would be going first.

Ness checked on Toon. He was looking a lot better; maybe he could battle today. "How you feeling Toon?" He asked cheerily. Toon grinned. "Much better. Either it goes away after you, uh...disgorge, or that medicine really works." He said. Ness smiled. "Cool, I heard you were going with Marth today. And Lucas is against Mario." Ness said, evilly smiling. Toon knew that look. "What're you planning today?" He asked, excited at the prospect of a new prank. Ness smiled. "How about a little fun with Ike?" He said. Toon looked suspicious. "What do you mean?" He said. "Like setting him and Samus up?" He asked. Ness gagged. "Goodness, no. Heaven knows we have enough love in this mansion. I mean we're gonna soak his meal in this." He said, holding up a bottle of curry from Mario's room. Toon grinned. Well, it would be funny to see Ike hopping up and down, fire breathing. He followed Ness to to cafeteria. Ike was sitting down, about to dig into his food. Ness ran over. "Ike." He said, breathing heavily. "Lucas...is...stuck in...bed!" He said, gasping, although it was fake. Ike looked at him. He pulled out an earphone. "Sorry, you say something Ness?" He said. Ness growled. "Lucas needs you!" He said. Ike grinned. "Sure. I be right back." He said, and left. Ness rolled his eyes. "I hate that. But anyway..." They got to work. By the time Ike came back, all confused because Lucas was sleeping, his meal was barbecue soaked eggs and bacon. Ness had done something with his PSI powers to make the barbecue invisible. Ike muttered something about a little liar, and dug into his food. His eyes lit up. "Wow, Peach, this is really good!" He exclaimed. Peach beamed. "Why thank you, Ike!" She said. Ness stumbled in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen! It had backfired! He shook his head in disbelief. All of the sudden the announcer said, "Kirby vs. Diddy Kong!" Kirby ran with Diddy Kong over the to battle arena.

Kirby watched as the arena shimmered and changed to Pokemon Stadium 2. "3...2...1...Go!" He ran to Diddy Kong. "Catch me!" He cried, sailing up with a samurai sword, and bringing it down again. Diddy flew into the air, and was brought down again by the sword. He charged his peanut launcher, but Kirby sucked him up and mimicked him. He himself used the peanut launcher, smacking Diddy with it. Diddy smacked him with both feet, and used his tail over and over. Kirby lost concentration, and a star flew above him, losing his Diddy Kongness. "Huh, ut!" He said, swinging a hammer at Diddy. Diddy avoided, and threw a banana peel at Kirby. Kirby slipped, but regained his balance and floated up, than he turned into a block and slammed into Diddy's head. Diddy flew into the air. Kirby floated again and swung his hammer around twice, the second time hitting Diddy. Diddy flew towards the edge, but his rocket pack saved him. He twisted around, smacking Kirby with his fists. Kirby ate him, and flew off the edge, then spit him out and floated to safety. Diddy used his rocket jets, but it wasn't enough, and he fell. "Game!" Kirby danced around. Then he left. When he went into the mansion, he was crushed under a few smashers who had been cheering him on. "Way to go Kirby!" Zelda said, eyes shining brightly. Ike grinned. "You beat him with no trouble." He said. Kirby blushed, although it was hard to tell because he was already pink. He ate Ike and mimicked him. Everyone was dumbfounded, Ike especially. Then they all laughed. They had forgotten when Kirby was really happy, he ate things. Kirby went into the kitchen, and came out later, snacking on a tray of snicker doodles. He offered one to Ness, but as Ness reached for it, Kirby ate it fast. "Poi yo!" Kirby said, rolling around laughing. Ness grumbled at being tricked himself, and left to watch Lucas beat up Mario.

Toon got out of bed. He felt much better, since after Ness's trick he went to take a nap. He went to have a snack, but the cafeteria was empty. Where was everyone? He heard a shout, and looked outside. Lucas and Mario were fighting! He had forgotten about they're match! Toon raced downstairs, and opened the door to outside. He ran over to the match, and tried to see. There were too many people in front of him. He jumped up and down, trying to see. Than he felt himself being picked up, and he was set on Link's shoulders. "Thank you, Link." He said. Link grinned. "Anytime pal." They watched the game. Mario had beat Lucas up a lot, so Lucas was dangerously close to sudden death. But the tables were turned when Lucas used the ever more annoying, "PK STARSTORM!" Mario was finished. Toon cheered hard, even though he was a little dizzy feeling. Lucas grinned sheepishly. Ness was going crazy, pumping his fists and endlessly talking about Lucas's match. If you hadn't been there, you would have thought Lucas had saved the universe, the way Ness talked about it. Zelda was next, with Pit. Ike cheered for Pit, but Link and Samus were for Zelda. Marth couldn't decide. Toon went for Zelda, though he thought that it wouldn't be so bad if Pit won. Turns out they were both wrong, in a way. Sheik had won. Link congratulated Sheik, although he kept saying Zelda, but she didn't mind. Toon wondered who he was against.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

Part three. It's Christmas morning, and fun is in the air! Join the smashers as adventure, humor and a little bit of romance lightens up this story. First person P.O.V of Toon, and a few other smashers. Thanks and Enjoy!

Toon's P.O.V.

I woke up to a blissfully cold morning. When I looked outside, it was snowing. Yay! I liked it when it snowed. I ran to Ness's bunk. "Ness, Lucas!" I cried, "It's snowing!" Ness woke with a start. "Snow?" He said, racing to the window. Lucas bolted up. "It wasn't me officer, I swear!" He yelled, than looked at us, embarrassed. Ness and I snorted, than burst out laughing. Lucas grinned sheepishly. We watched the snow gently sway as it settled down onto the ground. I couldn't wait! I ran to Link's room, in my excitement forgetting that he and Zelda liked to sleep in. I bolted in. "Link!" I gasped and stopped, hand over my mouth. I quietly tiptoed out, but I heard Zelda sleepily ask, "Did you say something Toon?" I nodded. "I was gonna ask Link where my winter stuff was." I whispered. She glanced out to the snow. "Well than, I bet it's in the closet. And it's time Link was up anyway." She said, getting up and walking towards Link. I watched as she threw aside the blanket, and waited till Link was barely awake. "Boo!" She shrieked, scaring Link so bad that when he jumped his head hit the ceiling. "Ow!" He cried, "What was that for?!" He asked. Zelda smiled. "Merry Christmas Link." She said dreamily, sliding next to him. I got my stuff and ran, hearing smacks that meant kissing. Yuck! Ness was right. We have enough love in this mansion! When I got back Ness and Lucas were already in their winter getup. Ness even had a winter baseball cap. Sheesh, he was obsessed with baseball caps, whatever baseball is. Lucas had yellow earmuffs, and an orange jacket. He looked really fat in that jacket. Ness had a woolen red sweater. I had a green thick tunic. We raced outside, ready to play in the snow. I saw Pit, Ike and Marth outside also, Pit and Marth teasing Ike about not knowing how to speak right. "Sure I can, Marth-a," Ike said scathingly. "I can even alliterate. Absolutely antagonizing angels are also astoundingly aggravating. And: Merry men named Marth make my mostly memorable life maddening." He said. "Quite a mouthful, isn't it?" He added. Pit was awestruck, but Marth looked mad. I burst out laughing. Ike looked pleased with himself. "That was funny!" I said to him. He grinned. "Of course it was, I'm a funny guy. I wonder if breakfast is ready?" He said. Ness snorted. " You're always obsessed with food." He stated. "Says the guy with the baseball cap permanently attached to his head." Ike retorted. Ness looked ready to murder. I held him back. "No! We might not get presents!" I said. He instantly stopped. "Oh, sorry Santa!" He yelled at the sky. Santa? Who's that? I vaguely wondered at my friend. Oh well, Link must be done by now! Presents! Ness and I ran to Link's room. He was brushing his hair. "Link!" I cried. "Come on, hurry up, the presents are waiting!" I said, whining and grabbing his tunic. Ness copied me. "Alright, hang on kiddos." He said brightly, with little red lip marks on his face. Eww...

Ike's P.O.V.

I went into the cafeteria. I still was laughing at my genius mind, and it's awesomeness in astounding Pit and Marth. They were following me towards the cafeteria. I piled my tray high with food. What? I need my strength, don't judge me. I started eating. The others had learned to never question my appetite long ago, which means about two days ago. I mean, how many times do you have to hit someone upside the head with a sword until they learn? Not that hard, right? But apparently they were hard learners, because they had had many bruises every morning for the last week. I wandered over to the main room, where Master Hand's Christmas tree was, along with a bunch of presents. Samus was in there, reading on the couch. "Hiya, Samus." I said cheerfully. She acknowledged me with a nod. Pfft. How rude. Not even a hi back? What happened to the whole, 'Christmas Spirit' thing, eh? I went back to the cafeteria, where Marth and Peach where in a deep conversation about cooking. Pit was idly twirling his fork around, not noticing that he was agitating Sheik each time. I waited. Oh, this was gonna be hilarious! Pit stopped though, so my fun was ruined. I was tempted to tell him keep on twirling his fork, but than Sheik would've gotten mad at me instead. I piled another tray with food, and again sat down to eat. "Didn't you already eat before?" Pit asked. "No." I replied sarcastically, "I've never eaten before, this is my first time." Pit glared at me. I snickered. What? Foolish questions get sarcastic answers. Rule number 1 in Ike's awesome rules. After we finished we went into the main room again, which for some reason Pit insisted on calling the 'Great Room'. Most of everyone else was there by now, and the little kids were waiting with anticipation for the adults to announce when to begin. As one of the leading adults, I was in charge of announcing things, so naturally I waited a loooooong time before making a movement. Eventually Zelda guessed my mind, because she herself announced that it was time to open presents. Dang. I was enjoying both Link's looks. Toon looked like he was having a major sugar rush, because he and Ness were practically bouncing off the walls. Lucas was hopping up and down, but stopped when Samus laid a hand on his shoulder. Link himself was fidgeting nervously, like he expected that he wasn't gonna get any presents. Sometimes he's such a immature kid. I'm not even gonna mention how crazy Pit was getting...actually I am, because it's pretty funny. He was flying around our heads, getting crazier and crazier until he fell out of the sky, shot down by Sheik's arrow. He wasn't hurt...much, but it was pretty funny the way he screamed as he flew to the floor. (Pun intended) Ah, the joyous life of the most awesome smasher in the world...

Back to Toon.

I waited until Zelda said, and then both Ness and I jumped for the presents. We were snatched out of the air by Samus, who said we'd have to wait patiently while presents were passed out. "Alright." Zelda said. "First one's for...Ike." She said, looking at the tag. "Ah, was baby Ikey good enough to get a present this year?" Robin said, laughing evilly. Ike glared at him. "Yes, and at least I don't still believe in Santy Claus, eh Robin?" Ike retorted. Robin blushed. "Wait, he's serious?!" Link exclaimed. Marth nodded. Robin snorted. "And what's wrong with that?!" He said. "Uh, try...everything." Link said. I laughed. Even though I slightly believed in Santa Claus, it was funny when an older person did. I watched Ike open his present, which it turned out, was from Robin. It was a video game. Fire Emblem: Awakening, to be precise. Ike laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. Ike gave a great shuddering breath, stabilizing himself, and looked at me. "It's...just that...I have...a lot...of these games." He gasped, still chuckling, eyes watery. "He gives me this exact game every year." He added. Robin smirked. "And I never pay a penny, if you get what I mean." He said. Link glanced at him. "You mean that you steal back Ike's game every year, just to give it back as his present?" He said. Robin nodded. I grinned. How funny. The next present was for Zelda, from Link. When she opened it, it contained some sort of CD. Link took it and put it in the player, and out came Zelda's Lullaby, from Twilight Princess. "Oh...where did you get this?" She asked him, incredulously. Link smiled. "Ah, it wasn't hard. I just had to somehow find out what your song was, record it on my phone perfectly, and then make a CD out of it, all in less than a week. No problem, really." He said. Ike snorted. "Drama queen." He said under his breath. Link didn't hear. Zelda hugged him tightly. Link looked like he was in paradise. The next present was for Samus, from Ike. When she opened it, it was some sort of mechanical thingy. Apparently Samus knew what it was, because she smiled brightly and thanked Ike. He was grinning at her. Next up was a present to Ness, from me. I watched as opened it. It was a new bag, not cracked like his older one, although it looked identical. He stared for a bit, then ran over and thanked me, telling me that he had wanted one all year, but couldn't save up. I grinned sheepishly.

Link's P.O.V.

A few hours and many presents later, Christmas was over. I had received a few things, a new green tunic and hat from Toon, which was good because my old ones were battle worn, and a pair of blue hoop earrings from Robin. From Zelda I received a Christmas kiss, but not in public of course. It was great, Christmas joy and music everywhere. Lucas was probably best off, getting from Ness a weird surfboard thing with dog legs and kite tail. It was the most peculiar thing I'd ever seen, and I've seen a lot of peculiar things. As I lay in bed that night, thinking tomorrow was going to be boring, I had no idea of the horror in store for me and my friends...


	5. Chapter 5: The Wish

Chapter Five: Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true! Ahahaha! Link and some of the older Smashers were a little edgy with the younger ones, and the younger Smashers are mad. Lucas finds a little stone that grants one wish, and things get a little crazy. Thanks and Enjoy! Thank you to Crayle for this awesome idea, it was the best so far. (Lol!)

The beginning...

Link had barely slept last night, up playing games with Ike, Marth, and Robin until about two a.m. So naturally, they were a tad cranky. Having nearly fell down the stairs when he slipped on one of Toon's hats, he had gotten angry and yelled at Toon, making Toon avoid Link all morning. Ike was walking down the hallway when Ness, who had been playing tag with Toon, Lucas, and Diddy Kong, ran into him full speed. Ike had yelled, "Watch it, kid!" to Ness, who had gulped and ran, but his stare had hardened. Anyone who had lingered might have noticed Ike look guiltily back, but Ness was already gone. In the cafeteria Lucas was telling Robin of his dreams last night which seemed to be many. Robin was trying to find a polite way to tell Lucas to shut up, but Lucas wasn't letting him talk. Robin's grumpiness got the better of him, and he said, "Lucas! Just, shut, up!" Lucas had instantly stopped, but left too. Robin gulped and was about to say something to Lucas, but Pit interfered by distracting Robin, making him duck under Pit's shield, which was thrown by Captain Falcon. By the time the ruckus was over, Lucas had left. Marth was okay, managing his crabbiness until Red set him off by accident. Red was training Charizard, who didn't seem in the mood for training, so Charizard tried to set Red on fire. Red avoided, but Marth got fried. Marth exploded. "Red, if you can't stop that infernal beast, I'll have to take away your...things!" He yelled angrily, not listening to Red's apology. Marth stormed off.

A little later, in Red's room...

"Why'd he yell at me? I've never seen him yell before." Toon was saying to Ness and Red, who were nodding. "Same here. Ike never calls me a kid!" Ness said. Red grinned. "Well, Charizard decided to grill Marth, but Marth blamed me for it." He said. Toon smiled. Lucas ran in than. "Hey guys, look at what I found in the yard!" He yelled, showing them all a weird orange rock. Red stared at it. "Ive never seen one so orange before." He stated. Toon agreed. Lucas put it in his pocket. "What were you guys talking about?" He asked them. "How weird it was for the older people to yell at us for normal things." Ness answered. Lucas nodded. "Robin got mad at me for talking. For some reason." He said. Toon smirked. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were the older ones for a little while, like a week?" He said. The others agreed, even Red. "Ouch!" Lucas exclaimed, throwing the rock out of his pocket, where it landed on the floor. "It burnt me!" He said. The rock floated upwards. "Wish granted." It said and exploded into orange powder. They young Smashers looked at each other. "What does that mean?" Lucas asked. Red grinned. "It means what it said." He said evilly. Ness grinned. "You mean we're gonna get older?" He asked to make sure. Red nodded. Toon thought. "That would be good, than Link would have to listen to me for a change." He said. Red smiled. He handed them some glasses of water. "To the bid kids." He cheered. "To the big kids!" They all said, clinking their glasses together.

Tomorrow morning...

Toon got up excitedly. He raced to the mirror. Normal Toon looked back. "Guys!" He said, waking Lucas and Ness. "We're still little kids!" He exclaimed. Ness gasped. "What! No! I wanted to be a big kid!" He whined. Lucas frowned. "Aww..." Was all he said. They all went to Red's room, where he was sleeping still. "Red!" Ness said. Red woke up. "Huh? What is it?" He asked, yawning. "It didn't work, we're still little kids!" Toon repeated. Red thought. "Maybe we have to wait for a little while." He deduced. The others sighed with relief. "Okay, good." Ness said. Red smiled. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." He said. They left for the cafeteria. Only a few Smashers were there, and since it was a day of no fights, many were sleeping in. They got their food and sat down. "What do you want to do when it happens?" Toon asked everyone quietly. Red smiled. "Get a drivers license and drive!" He said. Ness grinned. "Cool. I'm going to explore the city, without Zelda or Peach watching me." Ness said. Lucas thought. "I wanna go to a real adult party!" He said. "Not like a bar or anything!" He quickly added, when the others looked at him weirdly. Toon smirked. "Well, I'm going to make Link do what I say for a change, at least for one day, so he'll know what I go through." He said. They all high-fived each other. "Alright!" Red said. "Let's wait and do this!" They all cheered, but quietly. What they didn't knowing that they were going to older in a much different way.

In Link's and Zelda's room...

Link woke up. He stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He climbed out of his giant bed, little feet padding on the floor. He looked outside, climbing onto a chair to reach the window. It was sunny out. He hoped he'd be able to play outside today. He saw a woman sleeping in a bed near his, someone who he had a feeling he should know. Than it came to him. That was his friend! He liked her. He giggled with delight and ran out the open door.

In Samus's and Ike's room...

Samus awoke. Her trained senses had detected a sound. A sound she could have sworn was crying. But that didn't make since, unless one of the young Smashers was hurt right outside her door. The funny thing was, she thought it sounded more like it was coming from inside the room. She looked towards Ike's bed, but he was gone. Probably for a snack. Although for some reason he left his pillow in the middle of the bed, under the blanket. It wiggled. A pillow that was alive?! She grabbed her cannon, and whipped away the blanket. A little blue haired baby was there, with a miniature head band like Ike's, it even had the same clothes. She started laughing. Ike left this as a joke, right? But where would he get a real baby? Unless it wasn't real? She cautiously touched the child. It, or rather, he was real alright. Hmmm... This didn't make much sense. The only way it made some sense was if... Nah, that was impossible. This couldn't be the real Ike, could it? She made a mental note to ask Zelda later and left, leaving the child to it's nap.

In Robin's and Lucina's room...

Robin opened his eyes. He saw a sunbeam near his head, and was fascinated by it. He reached for it, but it slipped through his grasp. What? He made sure he was going to get it this time, but it again went through his hands. Hey! Why wouldn't it stay in his hand?! He cried out in anger, unknowingly waking Lucina. "What's going on, Robin? She asked sleepily. Than she stared. She burst out laughing. "I don't know what happened, but I daresay you deserve this!" She exclaimed to the little baby. She left, laughing.

And finally, in Pit and Marth's room...

Marth got up. The young prince raced to the door. He opened it, hand almost not able to reach it. He ran out, ready to begin the day. He vaguely wondered where his sister was. He couldn't remember if she had been in the room or not. Oh well. She'd come later. He skipped down towards the cafeteria, singing a old nursery rhyme his sister taught him.

The cafeteria...

Toon waited for Red to finish. Ness and Lucas were already done. "Come on Red, let's go!" Ness said, I wanna be outside when it happens." Red gulped down the last pancake, the tenth one. "Okay! Let's go." He said, putting his cap back on. They left heading down a hallway. "Do you think they might beat us up if we tried anything?" Lucas said fearfully. Ness snorted. "Nah, I bet when we're older we can easily beat them all. Remember, we can already beat them, sometimes. But when we're older, we'll all be more powerful, so we can beat them." He said. Red agreed. "It'll work for you three, but my age doesn't control my Pokemon." He said sadly. "In fact, hey might not even recognize me at all, and not listen." He added. Lucas frowned. "Hmmm. Maybe we should've thought this out before hand." He said. They ran into something in the hallway. "Oof!" Ness said, as he collided with a little boy. The little boy fell over. "Ouch." He said, getting up. Lucas gawked. "Marth?!" He said, shocked. Marth looked at them. "Who are you?" He asked. Red looked an Toon. "Oh, I get it, the rock didn't make us older, it made them younger." He said. Ness grinned. "I should've seen this coming. All the stories you hear of wishes being backwards and whatnot, this isn't really unexpected." He said, laughing. "I think this is funnier though!" He added. Toon looked at Red. "Do you think the others are little kids too?" He asked. Red smiled. "I don't know, I hope not, because than we'd be the only older ones in the mansion, and we can't take care of like forty little kids." He said thoughtfully. Toon nodded. "You're right. Let's go check on the others." He said, leaving for Zelda and Link's room. Marth followed, interested in the conversation, though he barely understood. Toon entered alone. Zelda was still sleeping, and Link was gone. He backed out. "Zelda is okay, but Link is gone, maybe to go eat?" He said. Red shook his head. "No, I don't think so, he wasn't there before, and we would've passed him if he went just a bit ago." He said. Lucas gulped. "So you think he was affected?" He asked. Red nodded. Than they all started when Ness snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe it only affected the people we were mad at!" He said. They others agreed. They left to check on the last two people.

A little later, at the cafeteria...

Samus waited for Zelda to sit down with her food before launching into the conversation. "I think Ike has been turned into a baby." She said, wincing at how crazy it sounded. Zelda didn't blink. "Than that makes three." Was all she said. Samus looked at her. "What? Who else than?" She quickly deduced. Zelda smiled. "Link and Marth, unfortunately, but their not babies, more like toddlers, though I doubt that's better." She said. Samus mulled it all over. "Lemme guess than, we have to take care of them?" She said, dreading the answer. Zelda nodded. "Pit and Peach will help, and also Lucina, but yes, we will take care of them." She said. Samus groaned. "Just what this day needed eh?" She muttered. Zelda laughed. "Exactly. But hey, it's a new adventure...of sorts. It'll take some getting used to, Link being my boyfriend and all." She said. Samus smirked. "Won't that be funny. You could get some leverage on him too when it's all over." She said. Zelda frowned. "That would be wrong. I would never do that to Link." She stated. Samus thought. "Well sure, because your his girlfriend, but for me and Ike, it's different." She said. Zelda shrugged. "Well, I'm going to find Link, he may need someone in his current condition." She said, and left. Samus wondered if the day was going to be as crazy as it seemed it would. She was right.

In Toon's room...

Red quickly shut the door. "Whew! We lost her. Thank goodness, Zelda would never have forgiven us for turning her boyfriend into a little kid." He stated. Ness smirked. "It was pretty funny actually, Link sure knew every step to being sneaky, and at the same time innocent." He said. Lucas laughed nervously. "Well, it'll only be week, that's not to bad, right?" He said. Red frowned. "It's okay, as long as we don't have to take care of them." He said. Toon shook his head. "I bet Samus or Zelda will force us later, there's no escape. I saw Pit forced by Lucina at lunch." He muttered. Red laughed. "Ha! I wish I could have seen that! Pit babysitting!" He said. Ness looked out the window. "Well, I think this ways clear for escape, we can go into hiding in town, since there are no battles until the spell or whatever it was wears off." He said, opening the window. It took some convincing for Lucas to come along, but Red stated it was either come or take care of little kids all week. Lucas came. They headed for town, trying to look as casual as possible. Red had a bad habit of hiding his face behind his hat when he was embarrassed or guilty looking, so Ness had to trade hats with him. They stayed in town all day, coming back only to sleep or eat. Toon gulped. This wasn't right. He told the others and he and Lucas went back, but Red stayed with Ness. Toon saw them come back later. Good, it looked far worse when they avoided people then when they just pretended they didn't know anything about the whole incident.

In the kitchen...

Link climbed onto a chair, his hat pitching sideways as he tilted. He pulled it back and carefully climbed onto the counter. There! His prize. A jar of sweets that were reserved for special occasions. After spending a long while trying to open the wrapper, and failing repeatedly, he angrily threw the sweet onto the floor. So much for that. He climbed down, leaving the chair, and went into the hallway. He saw a door that was slightly open. Pushing it open, he saw Pikachu and Kirby sleeping. He didn't remember them anymore, so he inspected them interestedly. He found out to his delight that the pink puffy thing was soft, like his blanket in bed. He squealed and hugged the thing tightly, waking it. Kirby was so startled that he ate Link before he could comprehend what was going on. He spit him out, thinking, "Who's this?", before watching the little kid reach for Pikachu. "Poi yo!" He yelled.(Wait! Don't!) Link didn't understand, and hugged the mouse Pokemon. "Pika!" The astonished Pokemon cried. Little Link was electrocuted pretty bad. His wails could be heard from the other said of the mansion. Red looked at Toon. "I bet you a dollar he got on Ganondorf's bad side." He said. Toon grinned. "You're on. I bet you he and Marth were fighting over a toy or something." He stated. Ness joined in. "I bet he wasn't allowed to do what he wanted, and was punished." He said. "I bet Kirby accidentally ate him." Lucas added. When they went to go see, Kirby was trying to explain to Peach what had happened. Red grinned. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said, miming what had happened and racing over to Red, hopping on his shoulder. Red nodded. "It looks like Link got electrocuted because he grabbed Pikachu in his sleep." He explained to Peach. Peach smirked. "I guess that's what happens to adventurous young ones." She said happily. Red frowned. "Uh, sure." He muttered. Ness groaned. "Will they do that at night, while we're asleep?" He asked. "Maybe, though I bet it'll be more of the younger ones, like Ike and Robin, since they sleep more often, and wake up mostly at night." She mused. Ness sighed. "This is gonna be a looooong week." He said. How very true.

P.S. I'm open to any suggestions for adventures in the "week". By all means, anything is welcome, except anything inappropriate or bad.


	6. Chapter 6: Monday

Part two. Hahaha! Little kid Smashers. I crack myself up. Anyway, Thanks to Lunar and Redfiend, my two best friends on this site. As Red put it, 'This is going to get interesting.' And thanks to my brain, who thought of this idea as I fall asleep. ;P. Plot line: I'm going to make seven parts of the hilarious adventure, one for each day in the Smashers week, until the wish is completed. Please, by all means message me with any ideas to fill in days. Thanks and Enjoy!

Monday...

Zelda was exhausted. Chasing after little kids all morning, particularly Marth, who was the fastest, certainly wears you out, especially if you're wearing a dress. The only little kid who didn't cause any harm was Ike, because he was an infant. He couldn't even crawl. But finally they all had gone for a nap, allowing a few hours rest. Her once violet and white dress was now an official violet and green, with crayon marks all over the sleeves from Link. Where they'd even gotten crayons beat her, she came out of the shower to see the whole ordeal. Probably Pit, using the crayons as a way to escape while they were distracted. She'd deal with him later, but for now, she needed a Advil and a nap. For all her wisdom, she hadn't prepared anything like this. What was worse was you always had to keep an eye on Link, since he possessed the Triforce of Courage, he was a daredevil. She lay in bed, pondering what to do. She'd searched through countless magic books, for a cure or something, but nothing mentioned a regression curse. The closest thing was an age transferring spell, but that wasn't the same. She gave her babysitting duty to Lucina, and fell asleep.

Lucina smiled. This was easy, her task was just listening for any sounds from the former swordsmen. She opened a book and began reading, every now and than looking up.

Red threw the dice. One was a four, the other a one. He moved his playing piece five spaces, nearing the halfway point. Ness drew a card, the color of the space he'd landed on. "Okay, um, 'What is your favorite food?'." Ness read off the card. Red thought. "Erm...Pancakes." He decided, looking at the board. Ness grinned. "It says if your favorite is breakfast foods, you have to tell us who you have a crush on, if you do." He said. Red turned red. "What! No! Lemme see that!" He said, snatching the card from Ness. It was true. Toon smirked, "Ooooo!" He said. "Red's got a girlfriend!" Lucas smiled. Red snorted. "Why do I always get the embarrassing cards?" He asked, shaking his head. Ness grinned. "Maybe because your bad luck?" He teased. Red huffed. "Fine. I have a crush on... Serena." He muttered. Ness looked quizzically at Toon and Lucas who both shrugged. Red smiled. "Thank goodness. Alright, Ness's turn." He said. Ness rolled the dice. "One, two, three!" He said, landing on a blue square. Lucas read the card. "What is your best friend's name?" He asked. Ness smiled. "Lucas." He said, making the blonde boy grin. "Okay, if it starts with letters a-m, which it does, you have to..." Lucas burst out laughing. "What is it?!" Ness cried. Lucas got hold of himself. "Okay, okay, sorry. You have to kiss any friends who's names start with n-z, as long as they're girls." He read. Toon and Red smiled. Lucas grinned. "So, is it Nana? Or maybe someone else, like Samus?" He said evilly. Ness turned red. "I'm not doing that, I've got no girl friends." He stated. Toon nodded. "Riiight." He said, clearly not believing his friend. Ness was spared however, and they played on, Lucas having to act like a cat, and Toon having to hold Red's hand until his next turn. After awhile, Red finally won, getting to the end without too much embarrassment. "That's over. What do y'all wanna do next?" Red asked. The others shrugged. "Hmmm... How about we annoy Ganondork?" Toon said. The others shook their heads. Hmmm, what to do, what to do...

Dark Link glared at Lucina. "And just why, do I have to watch them?" He asked irritably. Lucina smiled brightly. "Because one: You've had experience. (For those who don't know, this is a reference to Sorceress of Shadows story, a must read), and two: You and Link are friends, right?" She said, leaving without an answer. Dark muttered something unintelligible and peered into the room where four little smashers were currently sleeping. "Oh well, they're sleeping. Guess I can't bother them." Dark said, turning to leave. He bumped right into Sheik. "Going somewhere without doing something?" She said, grinning. Dark smirked. "Actually, yeah, bye!" He walked away. Sheik snagged his collar and dragged him into the room, leaving him in there, also locking the door. "Hey!" Dark shouted. "Get me out of here!" He tried to kick the door down, but it wouldn't budge. Unfortunately he'd left his weapons back in his room. I guess that goes to show that you never leave weapons behind. He began to muttered darkly. As Dark sat down, he heard a little voice say, "Are you mad?" He looked to see Marth. ""Go back to bed, kid." He said bitterly. Marth didn't move. "Here, you can have this to make you not mad." Marth said innocently, giving him a stuffed animal, which sort of resembled a cow. Dark snorted. "Okay, yeah, this helps a lot." He said sarcastically. Marth smiled. "Yay!" He said. Dark rolled his eyes. He sure wasn't this dense as a kid, was he? Great Farore, he hoped not. Dark nearly jumped out of his skin when Link yelled all of the sudden, "Dawky!" And gave Dark's leg a hug. Darky? He sure didn't like that nickname. His sensitive Hylian ears rang as Ike started crying. Than slowly Robin joined, making it louder. Dark held his hands over his ears. If they didn't stop now he was going to go deaf! "Shut up!" He screamed. Unfortunately all that did was make them cry harder, and also made Link and Marth join. "Aaahhhhhhh!" He ran to the door, kicking with all his might. "Make it stop, make it stop!" He cried, before losing consciousness. No one heard the commotion for a long time, almost three hours.

Zelda awoke. Ugh. She had forgotten that Advil made her sluggish. Least she got some sleep. She went to the cafeteria, ready to eat, but her Hylian ears picked up a sound. It was...crying, and a lot of it. She followed the sound, leading her to a locked door. Using her magic, she unlocked the door. When she opened it, she saw Dark Link on the floor, writhing and clutching his ears in pain. "Please." He was begging the wall. "Please, I can't take it anymore. Please." Zelda raised an eyebrow and dragged him out of the room, returning to quiet the smashers. After everything was sorted out, which took a long time, she went back to Dark. He was almost delirious. "Please. Help me. I can't hear." He sobbed, clutching Zelda's dress. Than he fainted. She took him to Dr. Mario, who later announced that the Hylian's ears were damaged badly, and he would experience a ringing noise in them for a long while. Zelda wondered vaguely how long he'd been in that room with the little boys. Must've been a long time. Wow, that would've hurt even a normal ear after awhile, so Hylian ears are like double the damage. She felt sorry for Dark. She knew he'd be back to watch kids though, by Wednesday most likely. In the meantime, she appointed Samus to take charge while Zelda ate. Samus didn't complain, unlike Pit usually would, and she went off to the room.

When Samus entered, all the kids faces were beet red. 'Wow, they must've been crying for awhile.' She thought to herself. Well, at least they'd all be tired. Hopefully. She frowned. How to get them to bad was the question. She tried the younger ones first. Ike was easy, all she had to do was rock him back and forth, quietly humming a tune. Robin? Well, he was a little harder, but sleep won him over at long last. Link was next. He was...difficult. And that was an understatement, by a long shot. She had finally gotten him so at least lie in bed with the threat of getting Zelda, whom he apparently thought had the authority to punish or something, she'd have to ask Zelda later. Marth wouldn't even think about going to sleep without some plush cow or something she found on the floor. Than he was happy, but still wouldn't listen. He kept demanding a bedtime story. Samus groaned. Well, here goes. "Er, once there was a brave woman, who usually fought as a bounty hunter. Her power suit had been stolen once, so she infiltrated a flying ship to get it back. On the way, she had set free a Pokemon named Pikachu, and together they beat an army of R. , until they found her suit. Once in the suit, a pterodactyl called Ridley attacked them, but they beat it. And so after a fight with Tabuu, they saved the world. The end." She finished. When she looked, both Link and Marth had fallen back asleep. Wow, that was fast. She smiled and tucked the blanket over the children. 'I feel so...maternal.' She thought to herself, before leaving. She quietly closed the door, heading back into the main room.

Awesome. One day down, six to go. Any ideas for me? Pls review. Thanks. Any shipping requests? And no, I can't do Samus and Ike yet, because Ike's a child.


	7. Chapter 7: Tuesday

Day two. Thanks to Red Fiend for an idea, finally. No shipping requests? C'mon, I'm really good at romance stories. Anyway, Thanks and Enjoy! P.S. I do not work with yaoi relationships, no girls with girls or boys with boys, that's just too weird. So no Lucas x Ness. Got it? Good.

Tuesday...

Link looked back at Marth. "Wet's go, Marf." He whined, anxious to see what was behind the large door, marked, "Pokemon". Marth hesitated. "Are we s'posed too?" He asked. Link thought. "I not know." He said, than went in. Marth hesitated again, but went in too.

Toon paced around his room. "What are we going to do today? Now that it's raining, we can't go outside." He muttered. Ness shrugged. "Maybe Red had a plan, he's full of them." He said. Red smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. How 'bout we go see some Pokemon?" He asked. The others agreed, as the Pokemon were fun to watch and play with. "Cool, let's go than." Red said brightly. The others followed him as he led them to the Pokemon room. Lined up on a bunch of shelves were hundreds of pokeballs, each one individually labeled. Red sighed. "This is a Pokemon masters dream, and even more so.." He said. Lucas gaped. "Really?! All this?!" He said, in awe. He had never been in here before. Toon smiled and looked at Red. "What one should we play with?" He asked. Red thought. "Hmmm. How about...Torchick?" He said. The others nodded. Torchick was cute, and fun. Red looked through the shelves marked T, until he found the one pokeball. "Torchick, I chose you!" He yelled, throwing the pokeball. It opened with a white flash of light. "Torchick!" The Pokemon cried, happy to be free once again. They played tag and took turns guessin how hot Torchick could make it's fire. Than they took Torchick out, for awhile to play and be free from the pokeball for awhile. They left.

Link was still lost. "Marf!" He cried, hoping that his friend was close by. No response. He looked around, afraid. Backing up, he bumped into and than tripped over a little box, containing more pokeballs. They each opened with a flash of light. Various voices from "Snorlax!" To "Manaphy!" were heard, causing Link to scream. Snorlax tipped over, asleep, and caused most of the shelves to fall, releasing many more Pokemon of every kind. Almost all the Pokemon went outside the door. Link watched, not knowing what he caused. Meanwhile, Marth had found a exit from the back, with many hallways to follow. After a bit, he heard a tremendous crash and a chorus of voices, crying out many things. He ran into the first open door, afraid that a wave of monsters was after him. When he turned around, he saw Lucina and Corrin standing there, with slightly amused expressions on their faces. "Where have you been?" Lucina said, smirking. Marth looked at her. "I went wif Link to a room, where many balls were." He said to them. Corrin glanced at Lucina, terror on her(yes, he/she is in female form) face. "The pokeballs? Oh, great." She muttered. Lucina frowned. "Marth, is Link still there?" She asked. Marth nodded. Lucina frowned. "Let's go then, and we might need Samus or Zelda to help." She said to Corrin. They went off.

Samus sat in her room, sorting different things from a box. It was full of many machine parts, made from earlier suit upgrades and the like. She was taking apart a cannon when she heard the door open. Just as she was about to look, she heard Ike's voice. "Don't look!" He yelled. After a bit, he said, "Okay." And she looked. He was back to normal, looking now no different, clad in his usual wear. Samus smiled. "How's it going, Ike?" He asked him. Ike turned red. "I never want to hear of this again." He moaned, sinking into bed. She almost laughed, but caught herself. "Well, I'm certain it won't happen again...hopefully." She told him. He looked up. "I hope so. At least it wore off, and luckily Pit was there instead of you or Zelda." He said. Samus smiled. "Aww, were you embarrassed?" She teased playfully. Ike rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't be." He countered. Samus nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're back, Ike." She said brightly. Ike smiled. Just than Lucina and Corrin came in. "Samus, we nee..." Lucina started, before she saw Ike. "Yay! You're back!" She cried, squeezing him in a hug. He grinned. "No, I'm a ghost, this isn't really me." He said, playing with her. "Oh really? Let's test that." Corrin said, punching him, hard. Ike winced. "Yup, he's real." She said, although she knew it from the beginning. Samus grinned. "Anyway, you were saying?" She said, turning to Lucina. Lucina nodded. "Right. Well, Marth and Link went into the Pokemon room, and it's a mess, half the shelves destroyed. And also many Pokemon were set free." Lucina told Samus. Ike smiled. "Let's go recapture some Pokemon than, and get those annoying children!" He cried, before leaving. He said it as if he hadn't been a child too, about ten minutes ago. Corrin rolled her eyes. "Well, we better go too, in case he needs saving." She said. Samus nodded and they departed for the room.

Dark Link woke up. "Wha-", he groaned. He was in a soft bed, in Zelda's and Link's room. He tiptoed out the door, and ran to his room, before washing his face in the bathroom. At least his ears didn't hurt anymore. When he looked in the mirror, he saw Zelda looking back. "What the-!" He cried out, just realizing the dress, the voice, everything. "Manaphy!" He heard, outside his door, in the hallway. Oh. That explained it. He peered out the door. Manaphy was just kind of floating around. He quickly got a box, and crept up behind the Pokemon. "Gotcha!" He cried out, securing the Pokemon in the box. "Manaphy!" It squealed. He went to the Pokemon room to return it, but he heard voices inside. Uh oh, time to be Zelda. He straightened up, trying to be royal like. Than he entered. Corrin, Samus, Ike, and Lucina were in there, just putting the last of the destroyed shelves back together. He quickly tried to leave the box and go, before anyone noticed, but Ike saw him. "Hey, Zelda!" He cried. "Look, I'm back to normal!" Dark smiled. "That's great Ike, thank the Triforce." He said, hoping Zelda sounded like this. He left before anything else could happen. Ike chuckled. "Thank the Triforce?" He said, laughing. "When was that remark made?" He said. Samus was equally confused. "I have no idea." She said simply. Corrin smirked. "Well, either Zelda is acting really weird today, or one of the Pokemon did something." She said. Lucina nodded. "Probably.", was all she said. Ike grinned. "Well, I think that was hilarious." He said. Samus smiled. "Well, of course you would, you think anything is funny." She told him. Ike snorted. "I do not! Or instance, you're not funny." He said. Samus shrugged. "I don't try to be." Ike nodded. "Uh huh, sure." He said. They finished the task of capturing all the Pokemon.

Zelda awoke. What a refreshing nap. She got out of bed, heading to her closet. Except her closet wasn't there, only a white wall. White? Wait a second, why was she in Dr. Mario's hospital? She felt bizarre too, her chest strangely lightweight. When she looked down, she saw Dark Link's clothes, and his body. "Huh? What?" She muttered. Just than the door opened. She saw herself there. "Oh, thank goodness, you're awake." Zelda apparently told herself. "I'm Dark, and Manaphy switched us. Can you switch us back?" He asked her. Zelda thought. "Maybe, I'll have to look in my spell books. You haven't done anything weird, right?" She asked him. He shook his head. "No, I've been avoiding everyone all day. I can't pull off a Zelda personality." He told her. He stumbled. Cursing, he looked at her. "How can you stand these shoes? They're so uncomfortable." He said to her. She smiled. "Well, I'm used to them. At least you're not wearing a weird hat, right?" She said. Dark muttered. "Well, I'd rather wear that hat than this dress, my back is freezing." He said, pointing to his bare back. Zelda smirked. "Well, you gotta live with it for now. I'm just glad I switched with you, and not someone like Ness or Kirby." She said. Dark agreed. Zelda left to look in her spell books. Dark followed, entering the room also. She pulled down a few battered books, and quickly searched through them. "Hmmm..." She muttered, searching another book after awhile. Dark was snoozing in a chair. Man, it looked creepy to see yourself sleeping in a chair. She winced at his unladylike posture, but luckily they were alone. After searching through all her books, she sighed in defeat. Nothing. Looks like they'd have to wait for Manaphy's spell to wear off. She woke Dark up. "Dark, I can't reverse this. We have to wait for Manaphy's spell to wear off." She said. He groaned. "But, how long will that take? Do I have to change?" He wondered. Zelda shuddered. "I...would not recommend it. But we must help each other out, since we are now opposites." She told him. He sighed. "Alright. I'm gonna need tips to pull off your personality." He said. She nodded. "And I too." Dark smiled at her. "Let's get a bite to eat, I'm starving." He said. Zelda smiled and followed him to the cafeteria.

Toon Link heaved a overdramatic sigh. "Why? Why is Smash Mansion so boring?" He asked Lucas. Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't seem so to me." He answered. Ness looked up. "Wanna go prank Captain Falcon again? Or Pit?" He asked, mischievously smiling. Toon nodded. "Yeah! Let's get both!" They raced off, towards Ness's room, where they put all their pranking gear. Ness grabbed a can of coke, and also a pack of Mentos. He psychically made the Mentos not explode in the soda until he wanted them to. Than they went to Pit. "Pit, Pit!" Toon yelled. Pit ran in, slipping a little. "What is it?!" He shouted. Toon put on his puppy eyes and offered him the soda, as Ness was waiting behind a wall. "I wanted to give this to you, for being my friend." He said sweetly, causing the angel's heart to melt. "Aww, thank you Toon." He said, sniffing a little as he took the soda. Just as he opened it, Ness let go. The soda exploded in Pit's face. Toon and Ness ran away, laughing. "Toon Link! Ness! I'm gonna kill you!" Pit roared. They looked at each other, then laughed harder. Pit grumbled darkly as he went to his room to change. Dark Pit was there, playing checkers with Dark Toon. "Whoa. What happened to you, Angie? He asked, clearly enjoying Pit's misery. Pit grumbled. "Not now, Pittoo. I'm gonna get those little brats if it's the last thing I do." He vowed. His eyes lit up. "I know! I'll get Roy, he and I can prank them back!" He said. Dark Toon scoffed. "Right. Like anything you two can do will fool those prankster veterans." He said to Pit. Pit smirked. "You're right. Which is why I've got a foolproof bait." He said evilly, holding up a large bag of candy. Dark Toon eyed it hopefully. Dark Pit smirked also. "Nice. I knew you'd turn evil some day. I'm proud of you." He said. Pit snorted. "Yeah, sure." He muttered, leaving. Dark Pit looked at Dark Toon. They both burst out laughing.

Link toddled over to Zelda, or at least who he thought was Zelda. "I go pway wif Marf, and you stay dair." He told her. Dark gulped. "Uh...yeah, whatever you said kid." He muttered. Link squealed with delight and ran away. Dark rolled his eyes. "I am so glad I never was a child." He told no one. Unfortunately Ike was passing just than. "What? You've never had a childhood before, Zelda?" He asked, bewildered. Dark cursed in his mind. "Uh... Uh..." He fought for words. "I meant that I was glad I wasn't turned into a child." He said quickly. Ike nodded. "Oh, gotcha." He said, and left. Dark sighed with relief. What a close one. Ike meanwhile, went down the hall to his and Samus's room. "Samus? Are you here? I want to talk to you." He said, walking in. Samus looked at him. "Okay, shoot." She said, closing to door. Ike thought carefully. "Have you noticed how weird Zelda's been acting? I just heard her muttering that she'd never had a childhood before." He told her. Samus nodded thoughtfully. "I have definitely noticed this. It's like Zelda's a whole new person. I'll ask her later." She concluded. Ike grinned. "Thanks Samus, you're the best." He claimed, hugging her. He left, not noticing that she was blushing.

And done with another chapter, hope you liked it. I decided Ike needed to be in there more, so he's back. Woo! And thanks to Red Fiend for this idea, though I added here and there. A toast! To Good Chapters!


	8. Chapter 8: Wednesday

Part three. R and R please! Thanks to Red Fiend, who's been reviewing for all my stories. Go friends! Anyway, on with the show!

Wednesday...

Robin smiled. She'd found a way around the dang curse. She just had to switch her gender, the male Robin was the baby for the week. As long as she didn't switch, she'd be fine. Wow, this was gonna be hard. At least the male in her didn't fight back yet, since he couldn't really think. She headed to the cafeteria, where Ike was horsing around, annoying Peach and Pittoo. "Ike, if you don't stop, I'm gonna shoot you full of arrows." Dark Pit growled, bringing out his bow to prove his point. Ike rolled his eyes. "Alright. Sheesh, calm down, Pittoo." He muttered. Dark Pit smirked and resumed his meal, keeping one eye on Ike. Ike sat down. "What's the plan for today?" He asked Peach. Peach smiled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going on a date with Mario. We're going to a outdoor theatre." She said. Ike smiled. "Not another Italian restaurant?" He asked sweetly. Peach wrinkled her nose. "Goodness, no. If we go to one more Italian place, no matter how fancy, I'm leaving." She claimed. Dark Pit noticed Robin. "Hey Robin, I see you're all grown up again. That's good." He greeted her. She smiled at him and took a seat. "Yeah, I found out that if a change my gender I'll go back to childhood, so I'm stuck as a female for a few days." She told them. Dark Pit smirked. "Nothing wrong with that." He said. Ike smacked his head. "Be polite!" He barked. Dark Pit muttered and turned to his food. Robin turned pink, but looked to Peach. "What movie are you seeing?" She asked. Peach grinned. "Oh, a chick flick. Mario actually said I could chose this time, because his favorite Italian restaurant was undergoing a few changes." She said brightly. Robin smiled. "I heard Dark Link and Zelda are going out together to the mall, but for some reason Zelda looked like she'd rather stay, and Dark was excited." She told them, quite puzzled. Ike laughed. "Yeah, Zelda has been acting weird since yesterday. Guess what she said to me when I told her I was back?" He asked Robin. Robin smiled. "What?" Ike paused for dramatic affect. "She said, 'Thank the Triforce!'." He said, laughing hard. Robin merely looked confused. Ike sighed. "It was so much better with Marth around." He muttered, leaving. Robin looked at Peach. "Where is Marth?" She asked her, not knowing what had transpired a few days ago. Peach shrugged. "Most likely taking a nap, or playing with toys. Who knows?" She said, leaving Robin even more confused. Dark Pit looked at her. "What she means is Marth got turned into a little kid too." He said to her. Robin nodded. "I see. I suppose Link is the same?" She guessed. Peach nodded. Robin pursed her lips. "Anyone else?" She asked them both. Dark Pit shook his head. "Thankfully no, but I would rather it was Pit than Marth." He said cheerily. Robin frowned, but couldn't keep from giggling. Dark Pit smirked, than he left.

Zelda groaned. "Come on, Zelda, do we have to go?" He asked. Dark Link was busy looking in his closet for something appropriate to wear for an outing. "Yes. Oh, come on Dark, it's not that bad." She said wearily, like this was the millionth time she'd said it. He frowned. "Riiight. I'm going shopping for girly clothes, and I'm supposed to be excited." He said. Zelda growled at him. "You're not going for yourself, you're going for me. We're gonna switch once we get back." She told him. Dark looked at the dress he was wearing. "How many clothes do you need?" He asked Zelda. She looked at him. "As many as tunics that you have." She answered. He looked in the closet. There were about ten black tunics in there, each one exactly the same. Dark blushed. "Well, you can't expect me to wear one all the time, right?" He said. Zelda giggled, making it look really weird, since she was still in his body. "No, but a selection of color would surely help." She told him, laughing. Dark muttered, and than shot out of his chair as Zelda found a tunic to wear. "Wait, wait, wait! Are you changing?" He asked her. She nodded. "In my body?!" He yelled. She nodded again. Dark fumed. "You better not mention anything later, or I'll return the favor." He warned. Zelda smiled and resumed. Dark turned pink. He left for the bathroom.

Marth got up. "Oh, my head." He moaned, sitting up. He was sitting in a mess of broken wood and cloth. "What?" He wondered. Than he noticed he was without clothes. "Oh, shoot." He said, looking wildly around. He snagged a large blanket from someone's bed and raced to his room, making sure the blanket was tucked around his body. He quickly changed into some clothes. "That could've been a disaster." He said, and cheerily left. He ran into Ike in the hallway. "Watch it." Ike said grumpily, before pausing and looking back. "You're back!" He exclaimed, hugging the Hero King so tight that Marth couldn't breathe. "Ike...I...can't...breathe." Marth gasped out. Ike let go. "Oh, sorry, I'm just glad you're back. It's been boring without you around." He said. Marth smirked. "Doth mine ears deceive me?" He asked in the voice he knew Ike hated. "Has the warrior Ike said what I thought he said?" He said, making Ike punch him. Ike was laughing though. "Cut that out. We both know that no one uses that dialect anymore." He stated. Marth grinned sheepishly. "Guess it slipped my mind." He told Ike. Ike looked puzzled. "You had a mind? When?" He said sarcastically. Marth frowned. "I didn't see that one coming." He said, leaving with Ike. Ike smiled. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and left.

Ness gasped for air. Toon was near him, laughing his guts out. "That...was so...funny!" He said, laughing still. They both lay there, until they caught their breath. They had pranked Captain Falcon. He had been watching his favorite TV program, NASCAR, when Ness somehow found out how to broadcast himself and Toon onto the screen. They program had gone red, with a sigh stating, 'We interrupt this program to bring you this important message.' Then it had showed Toon and Ness, dressed up and sitting at a desk. Ness had a fake mustache, while Toon had gotten rid of his hat, and also Ness. Toon had put on a brown wig too. Ness shuffled paper on the desk. "I'm Gerald, and this is Mike. We have come to tell you that there is a tornado in your area." He pointed to a map they had brought. "The tornado will strike here, here, and here." He said, pointing to Hyrule, Onett, and the place where Smash Mansion was located. "Residents of these areas, seek shelter soon. Mike." Ness said. Toon smiled. "Thank you Gerald. As he said, a tornado is coming. It is an F-5 class tornado, seek shelter now!" He said, than the screen went blank. Captain Falcon had stood still, than ran around screaming, telling everyone around that a F-5 tornado was coming. Half of the Smashers had gone to the basement, when Toon locked the door. He and Ness had run all the way back to their room. They fought their breath. "That was our best prank yet." Ness declared, smiling from ear to ear. Toon nodded. "Did you see Sonic? He nearly ran into the wall in fright!" He laughed. The door opened and a stern looking Rosalina stared at them. They gulped. Uh oh. Busted. "That was very rude!" Rosalina scolded. Ness and Toon hung their heads. She lectured them on the evils of pranking for a good half hour, than sent them to bed and left. Ness frowned. "Aww man. It's too early to sleep." He told Toon. Toon nodded. They climbed into bed and talked until Red and Lucas came too, when it was really bedtime. "What had everyone so riled up?" Lucas asked Ness. Ness grinned. "Eh, just a prank Toon and I pulled." He said. He told them about it, with an occasional interruption from Toon. Red and Lucas laughed. "I thought the others were going crazy." Red remarked. Lucas agreed. "Same here. The way Captain Falcon was going on about it, you would have assumed a T-Rex was eating everyone." He said, laughing again. They each fell asleep one after the other, dreaming about different things: super cool pranks, saving the world again, catching legendary Pokemon, and the like.

Dark grinned. Well, that wasn't so bad. The mall was fun when you didn't have to carry all the shopping bags yourself. As the manly thing to do, Zelda had to carry most of the bags. Dark went to bed, in the same room as Zelda. As he changed into his night gown, he said to her, "That was actually pretty fun. Now I understand why you like shopping so much." He stated. Zelda groaned. "Yeah, and I now know why guys hate it so much, unless it's for guy things." She said, rubbing her sore arms. She also changed into a nighttime outfit, and they went to bed. Dark smiled. Being Zelda had some perks, but he did miss his strength, and also his cool sword. Too bad he didn't get the Triforce of Wisdom with her body, then he could've finally beaten Link in a battle...maybe. He hoped Manaphy's spell wore off in the night, but he found he didn't really mind if it didn't. At least he and Zelda had some quality time together. He'd never seen anyone else who seemed to think of him as more than an evil being. Zelda was amazing. No no no. He couldn't think like that. Zelda was Link's girlfriend, not his. Across the room, Zelda was having similar thoughts. She found that she'd enjoyed the strength that came with Dark Link's body, and also the hat was fun. There was also a side to him that wasn't dark, and was waiting for her to bring out. Wait, no. She was with Link, even if Dark was pretty much the same. They both fell asleep, each dreaming of the other, to their great astonishment.

Another one finished. All you Zelink fans, don't worry. I didn't change it, it's still Zelink, hahaha. R and R please, or I won't do it to your stories. JK. I don't care.


	9. Chapter 9: Thursday

Thursday...

It was storming. Hard. And Corrin was stuck babysitting, while most of the others went to the mall to chat, buy, and whatnot. At least she had Robin with her. Robin, or at least the female version, simply adored children, something Corrin, in either form, did not. Robin had actually volunteered to stay and babysit. Thunder crashed. The constant pitter-patter of rain was driving Corrin crazy. She sat with Robin in her room, watching the clouds flash with lightning. "Are we going to do anything?" Toon asked her. "No." She flatly answered. Toon looked bored. "Well, are we just going to sit here all day?" He muttered. Corrin rolled her eyes. "Yes." She said, her dragon instincts telling her to kill this annoying human. "Actually, let's play a game." She said, looking evilly at Toon. He gulped. "O-okay." He said fearfully. She paused. He looked at her for awhile, but nothing happened. Huh, guess she just shut down? When he least expected it, she morphed her head into a dragon head, scaring him horribly. He screamed and ran under the bed, while she enjoyed a good laugh. "Corrin, that wasn't very nice." Robin said disapprovingly, though she looked a little scared herself. Corrin smiled. "Sorry, it couldn't be helped." She joked, still laughing. "Er, I'm going to bed, see you in a little while." Corrin said to Robin, leaving. Robin huffed. "More like getting out of your duties." She muttered. She looked at all the bored kids. "What do you all suggest we do?" She asked them. Toon and Ness grinned at each other. "Pranks!" They exclaimed. Robin frowned. "Um, no. Not today." She told them. They both sagged. Lucas looked up. "How about Hide and Seek?" He said. Robin shook her head. "No. This is a large mansion and I'll be spending the next million years looking for you kids." She said. Lucas grinned sheepishly. Link toddled up to her. "Go owsi!" He said, pointing to the outdoors. Robin smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid not, little one. It's storming." She told him. Ness smirked. "How 'bout we make a snack and give it to Captain Falcon, to tell him how much we care for him?" He said evilly. Robin frowned sternly. "Last time you did that, Pit was raging around, barging in everywhere looking for you two. I don't want a repeat." She said. They all sat in chairs. Just than the power went out. Robin gasped. "Hey guys, are you still here?" She said. "Y-yeah." She heard Lucas say. Toon and Ness didn't answer, neither did Link. Oh no. The power flickered back on, and she saw that only Lucas remained, the others were gone.

Dark Link watched as Samus and Ike idly discussed the various shops to visit. "Where do you think we should go, Zelda?" Samus asked him suddenly. "Uh, maybe to GameStop!" He said, forgetting that he was supposed to act like Zelda. Ike smiled. "Wow, you like it there? And I thought you only liked the jewelry stores and such." He said. Dark realized his mistake. "Well, I've actually never been there, but I was wondering if you'd like to show me what it's like over there." He said as innocently as possible. Ike shrugged. "Sure. I didn't have any plans anyway." He told him, leading him to the GameStop. Zelda came back than from the food court. "Where are Zelda and Ike going?" She asked Samus. Samus looked at her. "Well, apparently Zelda wants to see GameStop." She said. Zelda stared. Samus nodded. "That's what I was like. Only you guys like it there. Maybe curiosity?" She said. Zelda nodded. Meanwhile, Dark was only half listening as Ike told him all the things about GameStop he already knew, like what was cool and such. Ike smiled. "Hey look Zelda." He said, holding up a Legend of Zelda video game. It portrayed Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf, all really cool looking. Where was he? "Oh, uh, yeah, that's really cool." He said, not believing it for one second. Ike nodded. "But I like this way better." He said, holding up Fire Emblem: Awakening. Dark nodded. "Oh yeah, I like using Marth the most." He said without thinking. Ike looked at him. "You've played this before?!" He asked, in awe. Dark gulped. "Uh, yeah?" He squeaked. Ike nodded. "I didn't even know you liked games. This is great, now I don't have to ask Marth all the time, because he's super boring." Ike said. Dark grinned nervously. Whoops. He might have just given Zelda something to do now and again.

Robin hissed in annoyance. Those kids! Who knows, they might have introduced innocent Link into the matter! Only Lucas was still here, though Robin knew he didn't really care for the other kid's antics. She needed some help, maybe Corrin? No, Corrin most likely wouldn't help much. Maybe Roy and Pit? That might have just been the best choice, as most of the others were at the mall, waiting for he storm to break. She left with Lucas, to Pit and Roy's room. When Robin opened the door, she saw that Roy was idly twirling his sword around, and Pit was sleeping upside-down. "Hey Roy." She whispered. Roy looked up. "Yeah?" Robin moved a little closer. "Can you help me find Toon and Ness, and also Link? The power outage gave them an opportunity to disappear." She told him. Roy grinned. "Sure, nothing else to do." They left, looking for the trio that was missing. Lucas helped them, looking in all the places that the older Smashers did not know of. Meanwhile, Toon and Ness were in the ventilation system, silently laughing as they followed the people searching for them. In truth, they had wanted to play pranks, but had no time to get their supplies until Roy stopped searching in their room. Once he stopped, there would be no where to hide from the prank they were planning. All they needed was a strong motor, probably the one Captain Falcon had in his room. They quietly discussed the plan, and set off, each knowing the ventilation system by heart, as it came in useful for quick escapes or fast routes to places within the mansion. Ness retrieved the motor, which was very good, silent and over ten thousand horsepower, while Toon got many, many, streamers, feathers, and confetti. Oh, this was gonna be a blast! They high fived each other as they passed in the vent system, laughing like maniacs. Ness set the motor behind the main room door, which not too many people looked behind, and Toon filled a large bucket with all the stuff he had gathered, and then duct taped it to the blower, once he had cut a hole in the bottom. He set it in such a way that it wouldn't fall out until it was blown out, by the fan of the motor. Ness got a large bag of cement, and than, they waited.

Dark Link smirked as he beat Ike up in the trial mode of Fire Emblem: Awakening. He was using Marth, and Ike was using Ike. He was in the mood, beating Ike up to a tune, which was one from Twilight Princess. Ike was getting angrier, barely believing a girl, or apparent girl, was getting the better of him at his own game. He lost. "Wha-!" He growled, before giving Dark a look of disbelief and awe. "How'd you? When did you?" He spluttered, trying to find the words. Dark smiled very mischievously, which must've looked weird on Zelda's face, because Ike snorted, before he burst out laughing. "Wow, Zelda, you're so much more...mischievous than Link ever told me. Unless you hid it from him too." Ike said to him. Dark grinned. "Now how did you find out?" He teased. Ike grinned also, and than Marth came in. "What are you two doing?! We've been waiting for an hour!" He said, pulling both their ears towards the food court. Dark winced. Ike punched Marth's arm. "Lemme go, man! And you're hurting Zelda!" He yelled to the Hero King. Marth snorted. "Fine, just don't run away, 'Kay kids?" He said, as if talking to a bunch of kindergarteners. Ike snorted, at the same time as Dark. "We're not kids!" They both yelled at him. "And I'm older then you, Marth." Dark added. Marth shrugged. "Than act like it. Let's go, before Samus has all our heads." He said, running. Dark cursed in his mind as he tried to keep up, but running in a dress was hard, and he wasn't quite used to it yet. They eventually reached the food court, where Samus, Dark Link, or Zelda, and also Peach were waiting. "There you are!" Peach said, "We were wondering if you'd already left." Ike shook his head. "Nah, I was just having fun with Zelda, nothing to worry about." He told them all. Zelda glared at Dark. She took him to a corner of the court. "And just what, pray tell, were you doing with Ike?" She hissed at him. Dark shrunk a little. "Well I...Er...played a game with him?" He said. Zelda growled. "I thought I told you to act like me! Now they'll think I'm some video game crazed creature or something." She said harshly. Dark snorted. "I take offense at that. Video game crazed creature? Is that what you call all guys?" He asked her. Zelda rolled her eyes. "No! Just guys who think of nothing but video games." She replied. Dark growled. "All right, cut it out. Or I make sure they think very, very weirdly of you, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing." He said scathingly. Zelda hissed and shoved him away. "Deal. Now, please be me, I don't wanna have to explain everything to everyone." She said. Dark nodded. They shook hands. Ike, meanwhile was looking at Samus. "Er...what do you think they're doing?" He asked quietly. Samus was watching critically. "I don't know, I've never seen Zelda back away from Dark before. Weird, isn't it?" She said. Marth and Ike nodded.

Toon woke up. Oops. They'd fallen asleep waiting for people to come in. He woke Ness up. "Ness, wake up, we might have missed many people." He said urgently. Ness sat up, bonking his head on the vent. "Ouch, was it really that long that we waited?" He said groggily. Toon nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can still prank someone." He said. "Actually no, you slept, so I did it, and lemme tell you, it was epic." A voice said. They turned around. Dark Toon Link was watching merrily. Toon growled. "Really? You already did it?!" He said. Dark Toon nodded. Ness looked at him. "Who'd ya get?" He asked. Dark Toon grinned. "Oh, just...Corrin." He said evilly. Ness nearly fainted. "Corrin will have our heads! What do we do?" He asked. Toon clenched his fists. "I know one thing." He said quietly. Ness got the picture and nodded. Dark Toon looked at them carefully. "What do you mea-" he was buried under them as they punched, kicked, and even bit every part of him they could find. Yell and scuffles echoed throughout the whole ventilation system, alerting Robin and Roy, and waking Pit. Robin looked at Roy. "Do you hear that? It sounds like they're in a cave or something!" She said, racing for the main room. Roy followed her. "Wait! Robin!" He called. Robin looked at him. "What?" She said. Roy caught up to her. "I think they're in the ventilation system." He said. Robin frowned. "Do they fit?" She asked him. Roy nodded. "Yeah, and by the sounds I hear, I think they're fighting." He said to her. Robin nodded. "That I could tell. Let's go see what's wrong." She said, and they left. Meanwhile, Toon and Ness breathed heavily, job done. Dark Toon moaned, stirring feebly, and in pain. Ness and Toon exited the vent and stumbled into their room, where they promptly fell onto the bed, and went to sleep. Robin found them later, and quietly left, while Roy had to send Lucas for Dark Toon, and than mission accomplished. Robin and Roy collapsed on a couch in the main room. "Whew! I'm beat." Roy exclaimed. Robin nodded. "Glad that's over, though Corrin has been taking a loooong time in the shower. I mean, come on, how long can one wash?" She said. Roy laughed. "Well, she has a lot to clean." He said, giving no other information. Robin smiled. Than she gasped. "I...I forgot about Link!" She said. Roy smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! How could we forget?!" They were about to charge off when a voice said grumpily, "No need, got the little rascal right here." Robin saw Pit carrying a sleeping Link. "Oh, thank goodness! Where'd you find him?" She asked. Pit smirked. "I woke up to fighting noises and found this little guy shoving as much toilet paper as possible in the toilet. Took a while to clean up." He said. Roy laughed. Pit shoved Link into his arms, and left. Robin laughed than, mostly at Roy's surprised look. Roy joined in too, and they went back to Robin's room.

The other Smashers who were at the mall were currently on their way to home. The storm had broken, and life was good. Ike and Marth were roughhousing in the back of the car, Marth holding Ike's headband out of reach while Ike was repeatedly poking Marth's cheek. Samus was yelling at them to stop, as Dark, or in this case Zelda, drove home. The real Dark was leisurely watching as the sun set, idly twirling his hair. Ah, this was cool, being part of the group. Life was great.


	10. Chapter 10:Friday, Beach Day!

Sorry, I've been really busy for awhile. Anyway, onward!

Friday...

Toon woke up, super excited. They were going to the beach today! He woke Ness and Lucas. "Get up, guys. It's beach day!" He said, shaking them. Ness groggily sat up, and instantly grabbed his hat. Lucas muttered something about jelly doughnuts and fell back asleep. Toon growled. "Come on, Lucas!" He yelled, giving the said kid a good kick. Lucas got up finally, and each boy got their morning stuff and proceeded to the bathroom. They did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who went first, and Ness won, beating Toon's Rock with his Paper. Lucas beat Toon also, but lost to Ness. So Ness was first, and Lucas next, with Toon being last.

Zelda awoke. Ugh, it was still dark? Wait, no. Now she remembered. Dark Link's room was always like this; he claimed it was good for him. She also remembered something was going on today, but what? Oh yeah, the beach. It would be the weirdest thing ever for her to go without a top, now that she didn't need one in Dark's body. What Dark would say when he saw his bathing suit! He'd faint! She could just imagine it, him keeling over when he saw her normal bathing suit. But guys had bathing suits lucky, they didn't have to find a modest one...usually. The way girl's bathing suits were nowadays, she was surprised that girls weren't altogether naked when they went to beaches and swimming pools. She lugged herself out of bed, body protesting, and went to the cafeteria. To her surprise, she saw a fully adult Link there, talking with Ike and Marth. "Link! Oh, thank goodness!" She cried, hugging him. Than she realized she was still switched. Link stared. "Er...yeah. Wow, Dark, thanks." He said brightly, but also confused. Zelda blushed. Just than the real Dark came down, yawning hugely. "Oh, he's grown now? I was beginning to like this place without him." He muttered. Zelda gave him a piercing look, and he changed tack at the speed of light. "I mean...Link! Oh, yay!" He said, giving him an awkward hug. Link grinned. "Yup, though luckily I don't remember a thing. Based on what Ike said, I don't really wanna." He told Dark. Dark nodded. Than Dark went to Zelda, quietly taking her into a corner. "So, Zelda, is your bathing suit...modest?" He asked cautiously. Zelda nodded. "As modest as they come." Dark grinned. "Oh, good. I thought I'd have to wear a...bikini or something." He said, relieved.

Toon waited impatiently as Ike, Zelda, and Dark Link ate. Link was already finished, as was Marth, and they were getting ready for the beach. Ike was purposely going very slow, but ate normally when a PK Fire hit his back, thanks to Ness. Eventually they all finished, and everyone went to their rooms to get their stuff. Toon and Lucas hurriedly changed into their swimming trunks, though they kept their shirts on. Ness already had his on, and also a waterproof red hat. They eagerly ran to the official Smash Mansion bus, where some Smashers already were. Pit was there, along with his pal Roy, and Robin, the female. Corrin, in male form this time, and Samus were sitting near each other, talking adult things. The three boys sat together on a row, each one messing with each other as they waited. Finally, all the Smashers were on the bus, and Ike got in the driver's seat. "Oh yeah, I've always wanted to drive. Cars are so much better than horses and such." He said, pulling the stick into the right gear. Yes, they were off! Toon could hardly bear his excitement. Ike drove to the beach, getting directions and tips from Pit, which weren't altogether helpful. An hour, and much cursing later, they arrived. The boys instantly hopped up, and raced to the door, accidentally tripping Robin on their way. "Hey! Careful!" She said. They didn't hear her, as they were already on the beach sand, whooping and running to the water. Why were they so exited? Because they only got to go on cool vacations a few times a year, and mainly fight to the death all the time. This was welcomed and looked forward to.

Ike grinned as he watched Marth swim. Should he have some fun with the Hero King? Yeah. He dove in the water and silently swam underneath Marth. Than he snatched Marth's ankles and dragged him in. Ike heard a very girlish scream, before Marth plunged in. He almost laughed, but remembered he was in the water. Marth dragged Ike by his hair out to the beach, and started giving him a piece of his mind, but Ike was laughing too hard. So Marth just threw sand in Ike's eyes, and left. Meanwhile, Zelda and Dark Link were quietly fighting in a changing room. "I thought you said this was modest!" Dark exclaimed, holding up a purple bikini. Zelda sighed. "It is! As modest as they come." She said to him, pulling on some dark trunks. Dark Link grumbled about girls always being crazy and put the bikini on, pulling it over any revealing parts. "At least it's not white." He thought to himself, cautiously slipping out the room. He lay on the sand, watching Roy and Pit trying to add sand to Samus's drink. She caught them at it though, and kicked them both into the water. Eventually Dark heard Zelda's name called, and inwardly groaned as he faced the caller. "Zelda! Wanna come swim with us?" Link asked, motioning to himself, Robin, and Lucina. Dark looked at the real Zelda, who very slightly nodded her head. "Sure!" He said, getting up and joining them. He got in the water, swimming uneasily, never having swam with so much weight in front. Than he felt strong hands lift his body up, and looked to see Link helping him, a smile on his face. "I thought you could swim well." He said. Dark thought for an answer. "Yeah, but it's been so long I'm getting used to it again." He said quickly. Link nodded. "Gotcha." Lucina and Robin were having races, usually Robin winning, though Lucina came close one time. Robin was just too fast, and Lucina gave up, joining Link and Dark.

Zelda watched Dark closely. He didn't appear to know how to swim well, but that might be because of his new body. She smiled at his reaction to Link helping him. Just than Dark Pit came up, with Dark Toon tagging along. "Would ya look at that?" Pittoo sneered. "Dark Link swims well for being you." He said to her. Zelda looked at him, shocked. "Yep, I knew. It was fun to watch you struggle with switched bodies." He said evilly. "C'mon, only complete idiots wouldn't have seen through the acts you guys put on. 'Thank the Triforce?' I'm still laughing." He said, clearly not. Before Zelda could interrupt, he continued. "Ike and Samus figured it out, but they thought it'd be nice to let you guys think no one knew. Apparently Link is the complete idiot around here, cause he doesn't know." He added. Zelda shrugged. "Oh," he added again, "I think even Ness and Toon Link, and Pit and Roy are planning something...special later." He said, leaving her. Dark Toon watched the other kids play, sniffling a little. Zelda bent down. "And why aren't you having fun?" She asked, smiling nicely. Dark Toon looked at her. "I'm not allowed too. Pitto-I mean, Dark Pit doesn't want anyone that's...Dark, to play in the water." He said, clearly hating it. "He said it makes us feel weak." Zelda thought. Dark Link never said anything about that, though, he wouldn't, in case anyone found out and used it against him. She tested it by walking into the water, up to her ankles. Nothing happened. "I'm sure it's fine." She said to Dark Toon, who grinned and ran to play also. She watched him go, a big smile on her face. "Wow, Dark. I never thought you'd be the fatherly type." She heard Link say. She turned around. He was there, grinning. "Oh, well. You take care of your Toon, I take care of mine." She said. Link grinned wider. "Awesome. That's really great, Dark." He said, and left. Zelda frowned. Did Dark take care of Dark Toon? Or did she just think that?

Ike playfully cupped a large handful of water, tossing it at Robin, who shrieked and dove under, avoiding the missile. She came up fast, nearly flipping him in her wake. "Whoa!" He cried, swimming away. Robin grinned. Just than Palutena and Samus joined them, and a water fight was on! They dodged, tossed and threw water for a good hour, before climbing onto the beach, exhausted. "How come you wear a shirt even in the water, Ike?" Palutena asked him. Before he could answer, Robin playfully said, "Because he doesn't want us to see his skinny form!" Ike smirked and elbow jabbed her lightly. "Yes, that's why." He said sarcastically. "But no, I just don't like going without a shirt, it makes me feel...naked." He said. Samus laughed. "But you got trunks!" She said. Ike grinned. "I know, but I don't like showing off my muscle." He said. Robin smirked. "What muscle?" She said to him, in a puzzled voice. Ike threw his hands up in mock anger. "You go without a shirt! See what happens than!" He said, enjoying the look of horror on her face. "No way! I'd be gawked at, and for good reason too!" She said. Ike smiled. "Now you know why I don't like to go without a shirt. I'd be the one gawked at, I'm just too handsome." Palutena shook her head. "If you think your handsome, what does everyone else think? That your weird?" She said, laughing. Ike shrugged. "Who cares what the others think? I'll just know what I think, and relish it." He told them all. Samus smirked. "Is that really what you do?" She asked playfully. Ike grinned. "What does the devilish Samus have up her sleeve this time?" He asked, miming some narrator's voice. Samus smiled evilly. "Ah," she said, in a Dracula voice, "So the lone warrior seeks to read my mind, eh? We shall play your game." Ike snorted. "What game is that?" He asked her. Robin and Palutena were equally confused. Samus smiled. "I shall read all your minds!" She declared. Robin grinned. "Ooo! Really! Me first, me first!" She said eagerly. Samus nodded. "Alright, what am I thinking of?" Robin asked her. Samus pretended to concentrate. "You are thinking of...children of your very own." She said. Robin nodded. "How'd ya know?" She asked. Ike grinned. "That's easy, everyone knows you wanna be a mother some day, Robin." He said. Robin shrugged. Ike grinned. "Okay, Samus. How 'bout a wager, eh?" He said to Samus. Samus looked at him. "What?" She asked. Ike went over and whispered something in her ear. Her faced turned red, but quickly returned to normal. "Okay." She said to him. Ike smiled. "Good. Now then, what am I thinking of?" He said. Samus this time really concentrated. "Your thinking of...Chicken?" She asked. Ike shook his head. "Nope! I win the wager!" He said, pumping his fist. Robin looked at Samus. "What wager?" She asked. Samus turned red. "Er...Well, Ike said that if I was wrong, I'd have to...go out with him later." She said. Robin grinned. "Ooo! Samus and Ike!" She said, clearly having known this would come. Palutena looked at Ike. "What were you thinking of?" She asked him. Ike smiled. "Like I'd ever say." He answered, looking directly at Samus.

Ness waded in the water, having the most fun he'd had in a long time. "C'mon, Dark Toon! The water's fine!" He yelled, back to the Dark Toon on the beach. "I...I can't! I'm too afraid!" Dark Toon yelled back. Ness smiled and swam back to shore. "Afraid? Have you ever swam before?" He asked. Dark Toon shook his head. "No, Dark Pit always said water makes me weak, so I never really swam." He said. Ness grinned. "Water can't make you weak! I know that for sure!" He said. Dark Toon looked at him. "How do you know?" He asked. Ness smiled. "Think about it. If water made you weak, than you'd never drink anything, since all drinks have water as a base. So if you've ever had a drink, you've had water." He said. Dark Toon eyes lit up. "Oh, you're right! Water doesn't hurt me than!" He said, brightening up. Ness grinned. "See? Dark Pit probably was playing a trick on you." He said. Dark Toon smiled. "Yeah. One more thing. Can you teach me how to swim?" He asked. Ness nodded. "Sure, it's easy, now that you've gotten over he fear of water." He said. In no time, they were swimming and having fun, playing together like best friends. There was no rivalry between Toon and Dark Toon, and they were like brothers. They even pranked with each other, causing Marth to lose his trunks underwater, and Link had to help search for them as Ike told all the girls to look away. It was bliss.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't written for awhile, been really, really busy for the last week or so. Review, please!


	11. Chapter 11: A Date For Ike

**_Back to the battles! Now that our favorite heroes are grown up, let's get back to the action! But don't worry, there will be plenty of fun too! Anyway, Onwards_**!

Toon grumbled as he looked at the list for today's fights. Why did he have to fight Ike? Ike was so hard! Even though he was slow, he had very powerful moves. At least it wasn't someone like Lucina or Lucas, they were cheesy. Ike was pretty basic, but still terrifying. Oh well, he would see what would happen. Maybe Ike wasn't feeling well today and would lose. Toon kept that thought in mind as a raced down the stairs. He nearly rammed into Rosalina, but managed to jackknife out of the way. "Hi! Bye!" He yelled as he ran to the cafeteria. Link was down there, along with Zelda and Dark Toon. Zelda was saying something lovey-dovey to Link. Blegh! Dark Link was also there, looking very relieved and checking on his hands and arms for some strange reason. Toon sat down at his usual table. Soon breakfast appeared in the middle of the table. These new teleported were cool! You could just dial in whatever you wanted,(within reason) and one would appear. He started to eat his favorite breakfast, waffles, when Lucas and Ness came up. Ness looked really tired, and Lucas had a bad bed head. "Whoa, what happened to you two?!" Toon asked, slightly freaked out. Ness yawned. "We stayed up all night long talking up new pranks. I must say, Lucas had some crazy good ideas." He said to him. Lucas smiled. They each dialed in their orders, which Toon noticed had extra large coffees included, and ate with him. Toon smirked at Ness and pointed forward. When Ness looked, he saw what Toon saw. Roy was ordering his stuff, but had paused when Pit got him in a conversation, a long one. They grinned at each other. Toon carefully crept over to Roy's table, while Ness made sure he wasn't spotted. Toon looked at Roy's unfinished order. It was eggs, bacon, and toast. How original. He added some flavorful delights to each one, carefully erasing them afterwards so he couldn't know. They still counted, but now weren't on the list. Toon again crept back to his table, where Ness gave him a thumbs up, saying that it was mission accomplished. They both watched as Roy finished his conversation, and pressed enter on his order. His plate of eggs and bacon came up, followed by another bearing toast. Toon had made the order so that the insides of all his food was filled with frosting, like on a cake. Blueberry frosting. The toast would have given it away, had he not wanted blueberry jam on it this time. The eggs hid it well, as did the bacon, though Toon didn't know how the cooks managed to get frosting inside the bacon. Roy ate a very large bite of egg, than spewed it all over Pit, which they were hoping for. Ness and Toon high fived each other and grinned at the fight that followed. Than Toon felt himself lifted up and turned to see the frowning face of Rosalina. Uh oh, busted. She also had Ness in the other hand, and glared at them. "That is very rude. You must tell Roy what you have done and apologize to him, both of you." She said. They did as she asked. Roy thought it was a great joke, and said why didn't he think of that for Marth. He wasn't even mad. Pit, on the other hand, was now mad at them, since it was technically their fault Roy spit on him. Toon guessed angels held serious grudges, because for the next two hours, Pit wouldn't even look at them. Oh well. They never did to much with Pit anyway.

Yes! Dark woke up back in his own body! And very luckily too, cause he had no idea how to fight in Zelda's body. It wasn't as bad as it could have been Dark guessed, at least he didn't trade with Wario! The only thing was he didn't really like was being a girl; the high voice, having to wear a dress, and the like. At least it he was back on a day of fighting, and Dark was against Link. Haha! How cool would it be to beat him! Than he'd be the only Hero of Time around. Dark had never been against him, but even so, it wouldn't be hard. Link has got the same attacks pretty much. Dark would see them a mile away! Wait, Link would too, though he's dense as a potato. Dark didn't really see who else was fighting who, but he didn't care about any of them, except Dark Toon. Dark Toon was fighting Red, so he might win. Dark heard from Zelda that she was fighting Lucas today, which she hates because he absorbs all her attacks pretty much. He headed out to the fighting ring, finding it almost full. Dark sat next to Dark Pit and Dark Toon. "Did I miss anything?" He whispered. Pittoo looked at him. "Not really. Rosalina beat Fox, and Diddy Kong lost to Samus, but that's it so far." He said. Dark nodded. Dark Toon chimed in. "Next up is Marth vs. Pikachu." He said. Dark grinned. "I'm betting on Pikachu, Marth is no match for all the Pika lightning." He said. "Shhh! It's starting!" Lucina said from the row behind us. They all quieted down. "3...2...1...Go!" Cried the announcer. Marth instantly ran to Pikachu, slicing at him. Pikachu rolled away, and cried "Pika, Chu!" Multiple times. Little electric balls bounced their way to Marth, knocking him over again and again. He finally managed to get away, but he was up twenty percent. This series of battle had one stock again, since they had never finished them last time. Marth jumped off a platform and sliced Pikachu, bringing the pokemon's damage up twelve. "Pi...Ka!" Cried the little electric mouse, charging into Marth, who blocked. A Smash Ball appeared. Pikachu dove for it, calling down a thunderbolt, but the thunderbolt just moved it away. Marth jumped and did a super whip thing with his sword, collecting it. Pikachu tried to attack to ball out of him, but ended up running right into the critical smash. "Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried as he sailed away. "Game!" The announcer announced. Ouch. Dark thought Pikachu was gonna win. Too bad Marth's final smash killed the little Pokemon.

Ike wondered when he was gonna fight. As the thought ran through his head, the announcer said, "Next up, Ike vs. Toon Link!" He went over to the battle arena, where Toon was also. The place shimmered and became Skyworld. Oh, great. Not an ideal place for Ike. He grinned at Toon. "Prepare yourself." He said, before the announcer said, "Go!". Toon raced forward. "Hut...Hyah!" He cried, swinging his sword. Ike dodged and threw his own sword into the air. "Aether!" He yelled, flipping and bringing the sword onto Toon. Toon got up and threw his boomerang, which Ike intercepted and than shot into Toon, making the little kid fly back. Toon could barely believe it. Ike was doing better than he had all week! What had changed? He looked like he was excited, ready for battle to be over. Was he waiting for something good to happen afterwards? Unfortunately, Toon was wondering all this as Ike got a Smash Ball. Toon tried to escape, but got caught. He flew up and got beat up with Ike's sword and fire. Ike barreled him down into the ground, and Toon flew away into the sky. "Ahhhh!" He cried. "Game!" The announcer said. Ike smiled.

As Ike walked into the cafeteria for a snack, he was smacked, hard. "Ow!" He cried out, looking to see Rosalina. "What was that for?!" He asked her. Rosalina huffed. "How dare you hurt Toon so bad! You know better than to use your final smash on him!" She said. Ike remembered that Rosalina pretty much was like a mother to Toon. "Oh, sorry." He said. Rosalina didn't buy it. She wouldn't let him do anything until he'd made it up to Toon. So Ike bought ice cream, chocolate vanilla flavored, and brought it to Toon, who was lying in bed. "Sorry Toon. I thought this would make it up to you." He said, bringing out the dessert. Toon smiled. "It's okay. Battles are meant for this. I remember when I beat you up, and Marth made me buy you a new headband to make it up." Toon said. Ike grinned. " I remember. And now Rosalina made me buy you ice cream." He told Toon. They laughed and ate ice cream, talking of past battles and cool pranks and such. Ike excused himself later, going into his room to change. He put on his best clothes, which was pretty much the same, but was very blue and not battle worn. He went to Samus's side of the room, and knocked on the door that had been installed earlier. The door opened, revealing a stunningly beautiful Samus in a red dress. Ike grinned. "Wow, Samus. You're...beautiful!" He said, making her blush. "And I think you look rather dashing yourself." She answered. Ike smiled. "Shall we?" He asked, offering his arm. Samus took it, and they walked to Ike's sports car, which he'd earned after doing a favor for Master Hand. He drove them to a little restaurant, one of his favorites. It was a little rundown, but Ike didn't think that he should go to the most expensive one in town, and Samus didn't mind anyway. They ordered their food, and talked while they waited. "So...did you upgrade your suit anytime lately?" Ike asked. Samus nodded. "Yes, I've installed a thermo-nuclear reactor into the fusion chamber of-" she paused, seeing his confused look. "Er...yes, I've made the shots hurt more." She said, laughing. Ike grinned. "Cool. Now we can all be in pain every time we fight you." He said to her. Samus smiled. "I'm afraid so." She said, snickering. Ike slowly gripped her hand. "Samus...I-I...I love you." He said, trying to stabilize his voice. Samus turned pink. "I...I do too." She said. She flushed red. "I meant that I love you too! Not I love myself!" She said quickly. Ike smiled. "I know." He said. She quickly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Ike...I wanted to tell you sooner, but I guess I just realized tha-" Ike stopped her with a gentle kiss. Than she was kissing him back, and they embraced, kissing deeply.

Ness wandered the mansion, looking for something to do. He was in a hallway when the power went out. "Wha-?!" He cried, looking around. "PK Fire!" He said, lighting his way up. Did Pikachu get mad again? Or was something more sinister going on? He grinned. Detective Ness, on the case! He ran to the basement, looking at the power switch. It was on still. He went to the breaker box, and opened it. Everything looked fine. Than he noticed above the power switch, the main cord was broken. Wait, not broken. Cut! He looked around. A gleam caught his eye. Scissors! And heavy duty ones at that. He looked it over, but saw no name carved in it, nor did he recognize it to be anyone's. He psychically scanned it for finger prints, but saw only his own. This meant the culprit used gloves. He searched the whole basement, but found nothing. Than he saw another clue. The door to outside was unlocked! He exited, looking around the bushes and such. There! A pair or yellow rubber gloves were there. These kind of gloves were only used by Peach for washing dishes. So either someone was stealing them, or Peach was behind this. This was just like on the TV shows! He was Shelock Holmes, and he was cracking a puzzling case. He ran to the cabinet where Peach always put the gloves. The door was open. He looked inside. Ness saw a little smudge of white. He sniffed it. Paint! Fresh paint. He looked for maybe a trail of paint, but saw nothing. He searched all around the perimeter of the room, and found only a hair pin. A hair pin? Was it Peach after all? Or maybe they opened a lock with this, Ness sometimes used hairpins for opening locks. He went in the direction the hairpin had been found, opposite the way to the cabinet. He found a empty box of nails near the door leading to Link's room, and also a lone piece of black construction paper. Hmmm. This was getting fishy. Ness went inside Link's room, and searched carefully around. The wall had many sheets of black construction paper on it, nailed on, and written in white paint was, 'Beware Link! If you don't stop using your sword to fight, you will be turned into a baby again! Signed, The Grim Reaper.' Ness looked carefully at the hand writing. It wasn't neat, it looked like it'd been rushed. It almost looked like someone took their time making it super ugly on purpose. Maybe they didn't way to be tracked! So they did bad handwriting on purpose. Ness tried to remember if anyone had a grudge against Link, but no one came up. He paced around, thinking. He spotted a white feather on the floor, near the wall that had been painted. An angel wing feather. Pit! Ness ran to Pit's room, where said angel was laughing with Roy. Ness saw a paint brush partially hidden under Pit's bed. Pit looked at the boy. "Hi, Ness." He said, uncertainly. Ness smirked. "I know what you both did." He said, making sure his voice sounded really creepy. Roy looked at him. "What, laughing?" He said to him. Ness shook his head. "No, the peer outage, and also painted on black construction paper a message to Link, because you thought it would be a funny joke." He said to them, sounding like he had known all along. Pit was spooked. Could this boy mind read? Ness smiled super evilly. "But, there were twenty-four different ways that you could have made it better." The master prankster told them. He lectured them on their carelessness and stupidity. He also told them every way they could have hidden their tracks better, though he did say the gloves were good thinking. They all talked about setting a master prank up one day, and Ness told them Toon was very good also. Eventually the peer was fixed, thanks to Zelda and Link, and things resumed to normal.

Ike walked home, hand in hand with Samus. He had decided to walk, instead of taking the car, because he felt so energetic that he thong he would drive recklessly. They talked of things, mostly of the others at Smash Mansion and what they thought of them. Ike told Samus various shippings he made up about the others. He told her that of course Link and Zelda, maybe Roy and Peach, and also of Female Robin and Dark Link. Samus didn't agree with that one. Eventually they reached Smash Mansion, where Zelda and Link were outside, waiting for them. "So, the love birds have arrived back home!" Ike heard Marth say. He saw Marth near Link, smirking. Ike grinned. "You're just jealous because no one loves you." He teased, causing the Hero King to frown deeply. Zelda was really excited. "Oh, I knew this would come soon!" She said brightly, wringing her hands together. Link smiled. "Congrats." Was all he said. Ike rolled his eyes. "Congrats? It's not like we got married or anything." He told the Hylian. Link shrugged. "Oh, well. At least your together. Finally." He said to them. Samus smiled. "Yeah, but at least I didn't have to save Ike to be in love." She said. Link and Zelda turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, hands on his hips. Samus grinned. "I read somewhere that you loved Zelda only after you saved her multiple times." She said. Link looked to Zelda, who was looking at him with puppy eyes. "That's not true!" He protested. Ike laughed. "Let's go, I'm starving, and my week of no chicken is done!" He said brightly. Everyone laughed.

 ** _That's all for this chapter. How 'bout I take a plot from a movie for a next chapter sequence? I saw an author did that with The Walking Dead movie, and it was awesome, though sad. Review and leave any ideas, please! I won't respond, you'll just have to hope I've chosen you idea. I might do mine though, so be on he lookout_**.

 **Crayle: Another chapter said and done!**

 **Marth: Hey Crayle, when will I be the star of a chapter?**

 **Crayle: You were! Remember baby Marth? Hahaha!**

 **Marth: *grumbles darkly***

 **Link: Why'd you make me a dense idiot? I'm waaaay smarter than that!**

 **Crayle: I know, you'll be better later.**

 **Robin(Female): So, what's the next plan?**

 **Crayle: You'll find out soon enough.**

 **Dark Link: Lets just leave Crayle to his crazy thinking. We don't need what happened to Marth in Pikana's story to happen to us!**

 **Crayle: Good thinking!**


	12. Chapter 12:Cooking Day, Part One

**_I thought about a bunch of plots, and I decided to... Oh sure, they'll be plenty of fun things to read. But if y'all want me to make any kind of parody, or something, just shout out with a review. Anyway, Onwards_**!

Ike heard a boom. He woke up. It was still dark out, and the wind was whistling hard. The pitter-patter of rain was very loud. He saw a bright flash, and not two seconds afterwards, a boom like a cannon. "Whoa." He mumbled. He looked out the window, watching the storm unfold. Wait a second. What was that? He looked closer. When the next flash of lightning hit, he saw it again. A person! Fighting against the storm to reach here, it looked like. Ike hurriedly got dressed and ran down stairs to help the mysterious person. When he opened the door, rain instantly soaked him to the skin. He shuddered, than went outside, looking around for the person. There! He ran closer. It was Toon Link! And Ness also. They were shivering horribly, and barely walking. Ike grabbed both their hands and raced them to the mansion. He got them settled in warm towels, in the main room. He carefully closed the doors. "What. Were you two. THINKING?!" Ike roared at them. Ness looked up, "W-we, w-we-were..." He paused, waiting for his teeth to stop chattering. "We were going camping. We didn't know ere was going to be a storm." He said finally. Ike frowned. "I will check and see if this is true. Did Lucas go with you guys?" He asked. Ness shook his head. "He wanted too, but there wasn't enough sleeping bags." He said. Ike nodded. "Alright. Once you are dry, go to bed, I'll go clean up the camping stuff or whatever it was." He said. They both nodded. Ike left. He went back outside, the rain again soaking his clothes. He searched around, trying to locate the said camping site. It was nowhere to be seen. So either Ness lied, or the wind blew it away. He guessed the second, because children weren't very good at securing tents. And also because Ness didn't lie often. He ran back inside, and sat by a toasty fire for a little while, drying off. He meant to go back to bed, but accidentally fell asleep.

Robin yawned. She started when a loud boom was heard. Thunder. She grinned and watched the rain dance as it flew to the ground. Lightning tore through the clouds, causing each gray cloud to turn white in a brilliant flash. Sometimes the lightning was purple, which Robin thought was very cool. She skipped downstairs, and found Ike sleeping in a chair, near the fire. His clothes were stiff, as if he'd gotten wet and let them air dry, which he had. She smiled and draped a blanket from her bed on him. Sometimes he reminded her of a little boy. Oh, she wanted children of her own so bad! But unfortunately, being able to change gender had its effects. She couldn't get married, because than sometimes it would be like gay, which she abhorred. Another reason is because of the male in her body, her womb was forever barren, because males cannot give birth. She smiled sadly. At least there was Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas to at least pretend could be her children, though they didn't know she pretended so. Only Zelda, and Samus knew. Also Peach, but not really anyone else. Not even the male her knew. Robin sat in a chair, lost in thought...

Lucas woke. Was it morning already? He remembered that Toon and Ness had gone camping last night. He leapt out of bed, ready to check on them. But they were both asleep in their bunks. Lucas glanced out the window. It was storming hard. That's why they'd come in, he guessed. Ness and Toon looked pale, and tired. Were they sick? Maybe. He'd better leave them alone. Lucas went downstairs, where Ike was sleeping in a chair, and near him Robin was staring at the wall. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She started and looked at him. "Nothing really, just thinking." Lucas nodded. "I think Ness and Toon are sick." He said to her. Before Robin could say anything, they both heard a low voice say, "That's because they were both outside last night." It was Ike. Lucas nodded. "I know. Did their tent leak?" He asked. Ike shrugged. "I don't know, when I saw them they were coming in, and the tent was nowhere." He said. Lucas frowned. "Huh. I guess they got soaked in the rain." He said. Ike nodded. "They di-" he coughed. "Did." He finished. Robin smiled. "Maybe you've got a cold too." She said. Ike shook his head. "I wasn't put that long, and I'm not cold." He said. Robin felt his forehead. "No, but your burning up. I think you've got a fever." She said. Ike shrugged. "Whatever, that's not gonna stop me from having my day." He said, getting up. "Oh, no. That's not how you treat fevers!" Robin said, shoving Ike down back into the seat. "Hey Lucas, can you get me a thermometer from the cabinet in the kitchen?" She said. Lucas nodded and ran. Ike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine." He said to her. Robin smirked. "We'll just have to see." She told him. Lucas came back with the thermometer. "Thank you Lucas." Robin said, taking the thermometer and sticking it in Ike's mouth. After a bit, she took it out. "Uh huh. Just as I thought. One hundred and two degrees." Ike tried to sit up. "That's not bad." Robin shoved him back again. "It's a fever, and a solid one at that. Your staying in bed all day, young man." She said. Ike grinned. "Yes, mother." He said. Lucas laughed. Robin marched Ike to his room, and tucked him in bed. "Good. Now, I'm going to get chicken soup, you stay there." She said, making the 'I'm watching you' symbol. Ike grinned. "Im staying, as long as it's chicken." He said jokingly. Robin left.

Marth sipped his coffee. Man, he was exhausted! His pillow and bed had felt like rocks all night long, for some reason. At least there was an everlasting supply coffee. He drained his eight mug of it, thinking, 'I didn't think this through, did I?' He raced to the restroom. After using the toilet, he washed his hands and face, hoping the cold water would be refreshing. It was, for a little while. Than the coffee kicked into gear. Now he was awake. Or he would be, until his ultimate sugar crash later. This was gonna be worse than the time he and Ike ate nothing but candy corn all day, for a dare from Pit. They'd been so hyperactive, than boom, it was like they couldn't even walk. The headaches were so not worth it. Marth couldn't think straight for a week. He laughed at the memory. Pit came in, and would you believe it, he was snacking on candy corn! Marth burst out laughing, much to the angel's confusion. When Marth explained, Pit snickered, and offered some candy corn. Marth accepted, taking a large handful. The friends went down the hallway together, talking of past memories that were funny, most of them having to do with a certain mercenary and chicken.

Zelda got out of bed, though she didn't want too. She looked at herself in the mirror. Good, no Dark Link looking back. She saw Link snoozing in his bed, head under the pillow and arms dangling over both sides. His feet were sticking straight into the air. She laughed to herself. Link had the craziest sleeping positions. She got dressed and headed to the main room. Lucas was there, concentrating or something. She waited until he finished, before asking, "What are you thinking about, Lucas?" Lucas looked up at her. "I wasn't thinking, I was trying to make my PK Freeze colder than it is already." He said. Zelda nodded. "I see. What does it need to be so cold?" She asked him. The blonde boy paused before answering. "So that it'll last longer." He said. Zelda smiled and nodded, than left. She ran into Robin. "Oh, sorry Robin!" She said, helping her up. Robin grinned. "No problem. Hey, do you know how to make soup?" She asked suddenly. Zelda looked taken aback, but answered, "Yes, but not as good as Peach. Why?" Robin smiled. "Ike was out being...Ike. And now he's got a fever." Zelda frowned. "How unfortunate." She said. Robin shrugged. "He doesn't seem to care." Zelda laughed. "Of course he does! He's probably trying to be tough." She chuckled. Robin snickered. "Oh, I see. Well thanks Zelda!" She said, leaving. Zelda waved and left also.

Robin got the can of soup from the cabinet, putting it near the stove. "Okay, that's that. What next?" She muttered. Looking at a cookbook, she tried following everything exactly. She had to borrow Link's sword to open to can though, because the can opener was missing. Once that was done, she poured the soup into a pit, and set the stove to high. She watched it bubble for about twenty minutes, before deciding it looked done. She than dumped some in a bowl, stuck a spoon with it, and delivered the meal to Ike. Ike sat up in bed. "Awesome, my breakfast is here. Thanks Robin!" He said brightly. Robin smiled. Ike grabbed the bowl and hungrily shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. The smile on his face disappeared. He swallowed with force. "Mmmm..." He said. Robin blushed and left, thanking Ike. Ike gagged and threw the bowl out the window. "Uck...oooo." He moaned, trying not to vomit. What went wrong? He felt sick.

Link was talking with Marth. "So you think that Toon is very cruel? Why would you say that?" He was saying. Marth shook his head. "Your blind man. That little devil is king of evil. He and Ness are experts." He said. Link still refused to believe that innocent little Toon could be capable of such evil. "Nuh uh. I think your lying. You just trying to get back at him for beating you last week, right?" He said. Marth snorted. "Right. No, really. Listen, Toon is the genius behind half of their evil plots." He insisted. Link smirked. "I'll only believe you when I see it myself." He said. Marth groaned. "I'm gonna go check on Ike, he hasn't come to breakfast yet." Marth left. Marth entered Ike's room. "Ike! Get up man!" He yelled. Ike looked at him, face strangely pale. "Are you alright?" Marth asked. Ike muttered something. "Huh?" Marth leaned closer to Ike's face. "Bleack." Ike threw up.

Link and Zelda heard a very high scream. "Was that Marth?" Link wondered. They ran to the sound. "Ew, ew, ew! Disgusting!" Someone, sounded like a girl, was screaming. Link broke the door down. "What happened, Marth?!" He asked, sword at the ready. Marth was jumping up and down, flinging his hands around, screaming and rubbing his face vigorously on one of Ike's cloaks. Link calmed him down, while Zelda tended to Ike. Marth was shaking, looking like he wanted to be sick. Link backed away, leading him by his arm into the bathroom. Link came out later, smirking. "Oh, I wish I could've seen that." He told Zelda. She looked at him. "Seen what?" Link started laughing. "Marth came in here to check on Ike, thought he said something, so leaned closer to hear, and than Ike threw up on him!" Link said, chuckling. Zelda wrinkled her nose. "Eww... I feel sorry for Marth." She said. Link couldn't stop laughing. Eventually, Ike got better, but he'd accidentally passed on the bug to Marth. Ike went to Link. "Hey man. I was thinking. The girls always do so much for us, right?" He said. Link looked at him. "I guess so, why?" "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could cook dinner tonight, and let them have the day off." Link frowned. "Erm...do you know how to cook?" He asked. Ike shook his head. "No, but it's really simple. Just get a cookbook, ingredients, boom! Instant dinner." Link didn't look convinced. "I don't know, man. Might be harder than we expect. But sure, I'll do it for the sake of giving the girls a night off." Ike grinned. "Awesome, I'll get Marth." "Wait!" Link called. "Marth's sick." Ike paused. "Oh, guess we'll wait until then." He said. Link nodded. "Right."

Later that week...

Marth was busy looking for a change of clothes when Ike and Link burst in. "Marth!" They said in unison. "What?" The Hero King answered, distracted. "How 'bout helping us cook dinner tonight?" Ike asked him. Now he looked at them. "What? Why?" He asked, suspicious of a trick. Ike grinned. "Well, the girls always cook for us, right? We can't we return the favor?" He said. Marth saw no lie in Ike's eyes. "Well...alright, as long as we cook something fun." He said. "Knew we could count on you." Ike said cheerily, smacking Marth's back.

Peach was about to go into the kitchen, to cook. Link stopped her. "Hey, Peach!" He yelled, catching up. She looked. "Yes?" "Ike, Marth and I were cooking tonight, if you don't mind. We've decided to give you girls a night off." He said to her. Peach was shocked. "Oh! Well, in that case...okay. But remember, use sharp knives when cutting." She said brightly. Link nodded. "Will do." He said. The trio went into the kitchen, ready to cook. "Alright, first question." Link said. "What are we making?" Ike looked at Marth, who shrugged. "Er...how about chicken?" He asked. Link snorted. "No way, I don't eat chicken." Marth grinned. "Well, we gotta cook something, Pit disabled the food teleporters, so that we could cook." He told them. Link grinned. "I got it! Why don't we make some plain old sandwiches?" He said. Ike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and be laughed at for the rest of our lives! No, man, we gotta make something worthy of being remembered." He said. Marth snapped his fingers. "What about that thing Zelda once made, some sort of pot roast?" He said. Link nodded. "Yes, Hyrule's famous steak pot roast." He said. Ike grinned. "Alrighty thank everyone in agreement?" He asked. They all nodded. "Cool, I'll go get the recipe, let's make this!" He cheered. They all whooped, invigorated. Ike searched the cookbook rack, until he found it. "Ah ha, Hyrule's Famous Steak and Cheese Pot Roast." He read. "Awesome, let's get this started." He went back, putting the recipe on the counter, to share with the other guys. "Okay, let's split it up. Marth, you do this part of the recipe, Link, you do this part, and I'll do this one." He said. They nodded. "Perfect." They each went to do their part, finding it fun to cook. But alas, good things must always come to an end. So our heroes must find this out...the hard way.

 ** _Ahahaha! This is great! Another chapter done and done. A 'to be continued' kind of chapter by the way. Will the guys succeed? Will they fail? If so, how much embarrassment do they have to endure? These questions will be answered in my next chapter. Review, please_**!


	13. Chapter 13:Cooking Day, Part Two

**_Part two, mi amigos! That's French for front door. Anyway, Onwards! (This is my catch phrase)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I no own everything._**

Ike whistled as he worked. Man, cooking was easy! And fun! He was also in a chef's apron and hat he'd found. He felt manly, barbecuing the steak like this. It was nothing, he'd dealt with fire before, and this fire was containable. Link was mixing flour and water, while Marth was chopping veggies, to throw into the pot. "Marth, your fingers are too close to the blade again." Ike warned. Marth smiled sheepishly. "Whoops." He moved his digits. Link was humming Zelda's lullaby as he mixed vigorously, not minding when he splashed all over himself. 'That's where Toon gets it from.' Ike thought. Wait a second. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something? The steak! He ran over, flipping them just in time. Another minute and they would've been overdone. Whew. "Ow! My hand!" Marth exclaimed, clutching his hand. Link ran over, cause Ike had to watch the steak. "Lemme see it. Cuts aren't as bad as they appear." Link said. Marth showed him. "Oh. Maybe this one is though. Ike! I gotta go get Marth patched up, take over for me, will ya?" Link yelled. Ike nodded. "Right o, okay!" He said. Link grinned. "Alright, c'mon, little baby." He said, taking Marth's uninjured hand and leading him to Dr. Mario's office. Ike snickered. "Okay, that's done." He said, taking the steak off the grill. "What's next? 'Chop meat into fine squares.' " Ike read off of the book. "Easy enough." He started chopping the meat, being careful not to let his hand get too close to the blade. After that, Ike went and finished Marth's job, than Link's. "Now?" He said to himself, looking at the cookbook. "'Mix together well'" He read. Throwing everything together, he mixed hard, nearly mashing the veggies, and sloshing the pasty white flour mixture around. "Okay, next?" He grinned. "'Put in oven and heat at three hundred twenty degrees for one hour.'" He read. Ike put the pot in the oven, setting it to the right temperature. He went on his phone as he waited. He texted Link, 'Meal's cooking, how's Marth doing?'. He got back, 'Cool, and Marth's doing okay.(Now that he got a lollipop)'. Ike laughed. Another ding. He checked his phone. Samus had texted him. 'How's it coming along?', 'it' meaning, dinner. He answered, 'It's cooking, and it's awesome.'. He played a little game while he waited. It was a game Link and Marth showed him, one a company called Rovio had made. Bad Piggies, or something like that. He had to build a pig the right mechanism to achieve its goals, and each level got harder. It was a great game to pass the time with. Ding. The oven went off. Ike opened the door, and without thinking just grabbed it out of the oven. Sssssss... He quickly dropped the pot on the counter, screaming some colorful expressions. "Aaaahhhhh! My hand burnt!" He shrieked. "Aaaahhhhh! Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh!" He ran around, trying to find the sink. There! He flew over to it, washing his hand in its refreshing water. Oh no! He'd left it on hot water! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Than he fainted.

Zelda heard the commotion. "What in Hyrule?" She exclaimed, sitting up from her relaxing position. Peach looked at her. "What is it?" She asked. Zelda cocked her head. All was quiet. "I could've sworn I'd heard screaming." She said to the Princess. Peach listened. "I didn't hear anything." She said, returning to her book. Zelda frowned. Hmmm. She went to check on Marth and Link. "Was that Marth screaming?" She asked Link. Link shook his head. "Nope. I heard it too. Sounded like Ike." They left to check it out. Ike was on the floor, in a dead faint. "What?!" Link muttered. Zelda glanced around. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Except that steaming hot pot of...pot roast? "Oh, ouch!" Link suddenly said. Zelda whipped around. He was looking at Ike's hand, which was raw and red. Looked like a third degree burn almost. "Ooo...how'd that happen?" She asked Link. He shrugged. "Guess he forgot to wear oven mitts." He reasoned. Zelda nodded. She rinsed Ike's hand in cold water, while Link tried to get him to arouse. "C'mon, man, get up! Er..." He splashed Ike with cold water. He got up, spluttering. "Ah!" He yelled, clutching his hand in pain. He had real tears in his eyes. "Whoa..." Link said. "Are you crying?!" Ike glared at him. "Yes, I'm crying! It hurts!" He shouted. Link backed up. "Okay, okay." Zelda glared at both of them. "Cut it out, you two! Link, go get the Aloe Vera from the shelf in the main room. Ike, stop blubbering like a baby." She ordered than. They did it without any complaint. Ike smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you that your can be feared more than any bad guy?" He said. Zelda huffed. "No, but that sounds mean." Ike raised both hands. "I meant no offense, I was just saying." Eventually Link came back with the desired item. "Sooty it took so long, Pit had it for some reason." He said. Zelda applied the medicine to Ike's wound. "Okay, that's done." She said, wiping her hands on her dress. Ike got up. "Alright, thanks. Now, I've gotta get this meal in order." He said, reaching for the pot. Link slammed into him, causing him to topple before he could touch it. "Hey, what was tha- oh yeah, thanks buddy." He said, remembering the mitts. Zelda laughed and left, thinking, 'Sometimes they're such idiots.' Ike prepared the meal, making everything look as great as possible. He took a deep breath. Finished. He rang the dinner bell, forgetting to take off his chef clothes.

Pit heard the bell. "Oh, awesome. Roy! Dinner's ready!" He yelled into the bathroom. "Okay, be there in a sec!" Roy called back. Pit grinned and left for the cafeteria. He hoped the girls made something good this time. Everyone was gathered in the hall, trying to get in. "What's holding us up?" Pit asked Samus, who was near him. Samus grinned. "Ike, Link, and Marth made dinner, and Ike's preparing a grand feast, so naturally it's going to take awhile to sit down." She told him. Pit's mouth fell open. "They made dinner?! Are we poisoned?" Samus shook her head. "Nah, Ike's doing a great job." The main doors opened. The Smashers filed in, where they took their normal seats. Ike was sitting with Link, Zelda, and Marth, talking. An empty seat was next to him, one he was saving for Samus. She joined them, and also Pit, who pulled up a chair from under Snake. The glorious meal was there, a very large pot of...pot roast. Ike scooped some out for everyone and passed it along. Zelda frowned. "This doesn't look like pot roast." She said. Ike snorted. "Nonsense. I followed everything in the instructions." He said to her. Link tried a bite. "Oh wow, it's even better than Zelda's cooking!" He said. Zelda slapped him. Ike patted his back. "Awesome, I knew I'd be great!" Samus tried some. Link was right! It was delicious! "You didn't tell me that you were a better cook than Zelda!" She said. Zelda huffed. "Oh, it can't be that good." She tried a bit. It was that good. "Mmmm... What did you do?" She asked. Ike grinned. "Oh, just some veggies, steak, cheese, and...Marth's blood." He said. Link choked. "What?!" He gasped. Ike snickered. "Nah, just kidding, I added a little bit o Ike's special." He said. Link looked at him suspiciously. "What's Ike's special?" He wondered. Ike grinned. "Like I'd ever tell." He teased. Pit grinned. "Is it steak-sauce?" He asked. Ike shook his head. "Nope." He never did tell them what Ike's special was.

Marth smiled as he ate. Everyone loved it. He was a master cook. Sure, the others helped, but not as much as he did. He sacrificed his own blood for this meal. He grinned. "Oh, Ike. I forgot to tell you... Dark Link did something to this food." He said, happily watching the effect of his words. "What?!" Ike spluttered, while Link gagged, and Zelda instantly stopped eating. Marth nodded. "Yep, he said it needed a bit of good flavoring, and put in paprika." Ike grinned. "Oh, you had me for a sec. How would you have known? You were in Dr. Mario's office the whole time." He said. The others breathed sighs of relief, and Marth was punched a bit. Dang. There went his joke. They finished. As they cleaned up, Dark came over. "Oh, hey guys. I hope you didn't mind me putting in a bit of spice while you were gone." He said, leaving. They others all looked at Marth. "I didn't do anything!" He said. Everyone shuddered.

About a week later...

Ike, Link, Marth, and Dark were playing Smash Bros, and Dark was winning. He didn't want to be Link, so he chose Dark Toon, and he was totally beating the others. The game finished, Dark winning by a long shot. "That was just my warm up." He boasted. Ike scoffed. "Yeah, right! You just got lucky, mostly because of the Smash Ball!" He said. Dark muttered. Zelda came in. "Hey guys?" She said, very sweetly. Link groaned. "Oh no, I know that voice. Just get it over with, Zelda." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Anyway, I've come to say that it's Girls Appreciation Day!" She exclaimed. Dark frowned. "Never heard of that one." He grumbled. Zelda continued. "And so I was wondering if you guys could watch the young smashers while us girls went out." She said. Dark looked skeptic. "How come I've never heard of this day before?" He asked. Zelda tsked. "It doesn't matter! Just answer the question!" She said irritably. Dark rolled his eyes. "What if we say no?" He ventured to ask. Zelda summoned a fire ball. "Than you will pay." She said evilly, eyes glinting. Dark glanced at the others. They all shrugged. Pfft. What big help. "Fine." He said. Zelda smiled. "Excellent." She left. Soon the younger Smashers came up, crowding Marth's small room. Marth had mysteriously disappeared after Zelda left, but Ike came back from somewhere, dragging him by the ear. Link was trying to set up a round of Smash to keep them occupied, but it was too loud to hear him. "QUIET!" Dark roared. Silence settled over the room. "Okay. I will bring the console downstairs, to the main room. We'll all play there." He said, gathering up the console and remotes. An announcement came on just than. "Link and Marth, team battle against Dark Link and Robin!" Said the announcer. Dark grinned. "Oh. Ike, you watch the kiddos." He dumped the stuff into Ike's arms. Ike growled. "Alright. But you guys owe me...big time." He said, leaving with the stuff. The young smashers followed him. Dark, Link, and Marth raced to the stage, where Robin was already waiting. Dark took a position next to her. "What took you so long?" Robin hissed to him. Dark snorted. "Oh, you know, had to take a shower first and trim my nails." He said sarcastically. "No! I was taking care of little kids." He restated. Robin grinned. "I see. Well, we have one stock. I'll take Link, you get Marth...sound like a plan." She said. Dark nodded. "Right. Let's do this." He smiled, imagining the look on Link's face as he lost. "3...2...1...Go!" They ran off, each heading to the desired opponent. Robin charged her magic shot, as Dark charged an arrow. He missed Marth, and Robin's shot went wide. Marth dashed in, throwing the blade into Dark. "Ummph!" He groaned, scooting back. He unleashed a tornado spin, knocking Marth away. Robin hopped twice, sending little green lines onto Link. She slashed at him with her sword, but he dodged. Dark Link charged his blade. "Hut...Hyah!" He yelled, swinging it fully at Marth. Marth flew backwards a little. Dark barraged him with blows, until Marth was nearly at a hundred percent. Finally Marth gained an upper hand, knocking Dark away, and escaping. Unfortunately for him, Link had just eaten the sparkly orange heart, healing himself, though he barely needed it. "Dude!" Marth shouted. "I needed that!" Link glanced over. "Whoops." He said, seeing his partner's health. Robin took that advantage and thrust her blade into him, making him get hit over and over with green lines, until she popped him over her head and stabbed him. He flew back. Marth wouldn't let Dark come near him, and Dark was aggravated beyond his limit. He threw a bomb, making Marth fly backwards, and than ran over, using three sword hits above himself. Marth flew upwards, slamming into the screen. "Marth, defeated!" The announcer cried. Link growled. "Great." He muttered. Link went high into the air, grabbing onto a ledge very high up. Robin double leapt, but failed to reach it, and started to plummet to her death. To Dark, suddenly everything was in slow motion. He quickly glanced at the health status. He was hurt more than Robin. He made a decision. He leapt off the edge, letting Robin step onto his head, giving her the boost she needed to make it. "Get him for me, Robin!" He yelled, before the flash of light that signified his death came. Link watched, awestruck. "Wow, he just sacrificed himself for you, Robin." He said, looking at her. Except she wasn't there. He looked around. What? "Link!" He heard. He turned. Robin was glowing different colors. "Say hi to Marth for me." She said, unleashing her Final Smash on him, ending the game. "Game!" The crowd cheered. Dark rematerialized in front of her. "Woo! I knew you'd do it!" He yelled, smacking her shoulder and leaping around. Robin grinned. "So this is the bright side of Dark Link, eh?" She joked. Dark stopped jumping. "I mean... Way to go, filth." He said, trying for a sneer. Robin snickered. "I liked the real Dark better." She told him. He smirked. Robin suddenly turned to him again. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" Dark gulped. "Er...because I was hurt more, and Link has the same moves as me." He said, not sounding very sure. Robin smirked. "Okay, what's the real reason?" He tugged on his collar. "Well...because we're team mates." Robin shook her head. "That's not it. Anyone else, and you would have let them die..." She trailed off, maybe just realizing the reason he did what he did. Dark blushed and left quickly. When he looked back, she was still standing there, smiling at him and shaking her head. He turned red and ran away. Dang. At least no one else knew he had feelings for Robin. He didn't care much for her other form, she was barely a guy anyway. It was female Robin he loved, the way she thought, the motherly personality, and such. He entered his room and looked in the mirror. No one would love him! He was evil! He was a Dark, a shadowy copy of the real thing. He sighed and fell onto his bed, thinking, 'Why did I have to be made evil?' The evil voice in his head said to him, 'Because you were made to kill Link.' He sighed. Well, if he was made so, he'd be so. Dark left his room, skipping past Robin's room, where no doubt she was waiting for him.

"Calm down! One at a time!" Ike shouted to the kids, who were fighting about something he didn't know. Toon took a deep breath. "Well, we were fighting, and Lucas used a bomb on me, killing me, and than somehow Ness killed him, even though they were team mates, so now they're fighting." He told Ike. Ike frowned. He looked to Lucas. "Is this true?" Lucas nodded. Ness growled. "Why do you make me the bad guy?! It was an accident!" He said. Ike shrugged. "Well than, okay. Fight solved. Sheesh!" He muttered. Oh, the others so owed him. Dark came in. "Hey man." Ike said. Dark sneered at him. "Hi, fool." He said. Ike was shocked. "What's gotten into you?" He said. Dark smirked. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said. Ike shook his head. "Okay, joke's over." Dark gave him a look of pain. "There's no joke, I'm afraid." He said quietly. Ike frowned. "Uh...right. Snap out of it, Dark. You're not totally this evil, that's Dark Pit." He said to him. Dark shrugged. "Whatever." He left. Ike shook his head again. "Well, that was unexpected." He muttered.

Link was in the main room, sipping his drink, when Robin came in. "Have you seen Dark?" She asked. Link shook his head. "No, sorry." Robin left. Link smiled. "So, Robin and Dark, eh? Who would've guessed?" He said to Marth, who had just come in. "Huh?" Marth said. Link tsked. "Sometimes you are just so dense, man." He said. Marth lightly punched his arm. "Nah, I just never imagined it." He said. Link grinned. "Oh, sure." Marth snorted. "At least I'm more handsome." He said, looking at a mirror. Link frowned. "Did you mean handsome, or beautiful?" He said, making the Hero King growl. "Oh, shut up Link!" Marth growled. Link snickered. Just than Dark came in. "Has you two weirdos seen Robin lately?" He said, in not the nicest manner. Link nodded. "Yeah, she was looking for you. I think she went to the cafeteria." He told Dark. Dark left. Marth grinned. "Now I see."

Dark wandered the halls. He eventually found Robin, in the laundry room. She was looking for him. "Hey Robin!" Dark yelled, catching up to her. She whirled around. "Oh, Dark! There you are!" She said, coming to him. Dark blushed. "Oh, sorry if you were looking for me, I was looking for you." He said. Robin laughed. "That's fine. I wanted to tell you that I'm really grateful for your sacrifice." She said to him. Dark smirked. "A one time thing." He said, and left.

 ** _Finished. Again. Yeah, yeah, a cliff hanger. Any suggestions, anyone? No? Okay than, onwards_**!


	14. Chapter 14:A Battle Without Final Smash

_**Next chapter. Lots of fun, and also another crazy adventure. (What? They're hilarious! Don't judge me.) Anyway, Onwards**_!

Dark Link was bored. Like, I wish I was asleep instead bored. But, unfortunately, being asleep here wasn't very nice, though everyone wouldn't expect him to be "nice". He was at a "party". It was a party thrown by Pit, but frankly, it wasn't very fun. Not only was there only three guests; Dark Toon, Roy, (yeah, not even Dark Pit was there)and himself, but there wasn't much food except for a bowl of Doritos and some punch. Pit had tried to set up some music, but he shut it off later, not knowing how to work the CD player. So he ended up putting on a lame movie(Hello Kitty), which no one save Dark Toon was interested in. Dark was the only one to drink the punch, but it was too disgusting to finish, so he threw it out. The punch had tasted exactly like Dr. Mario's horrible medicine. In fact, Dr. Mario had come in saying that someone had taken a special medicine he'd made, and left when no one knew anything about it. Dark Toon said that the punch looked like it had Dr. Mario's medicine in it, but Pit said he only used the real punch. Dark crumpled his cup, and threw it in the trash. "C'mon, Dark Toon, this was a waste of time." Dark said, leaving. Dark Toon followed him, still trying to catch glimpses of Hello Kitty. Dark put Dark Toon to bed, and went into the main room. Link, Marth, Ike, Samus, and Zelda were there, chilling out. He sat down next to Ike. "So." He ventured. "Pit's party was a waste." Link grinned. "Oh?" Dark nodded. "Well, I wouldn't go to another one of his if you paid me." Dark Pit said as he entered. Zelda frowned. "That's mean though." She scolded him. He shrugged. Dark Link felt very odd. "Er...I'm gonna go to sleep." He said, leaving. The others barely noticed him. "That's typical." Dark muttered as he crawled into bed.

Ike was playing air hockey with Link. He was winning, but that might have been due to the fact that Link was busy trying to eat an ice cream cone and play at the same time. He slammed the puck, causing it to catapult into Link's goal zone, scoring a win. Link shook his head, and sat down near Zelda, still eating his ice cream. Ike smirked. "Hey, Robin, wanna play?" He asked, hoping that no one would beat his streak. Robin smiled. "Eh...why not?" She said, coming over. As they set up a game, Link said to Zelda, "What do you say to watching a movie?" Zelda twisted her mouth thoughtfully. "As long as it's not a bloody movie." She said. Link nodded. "'Kay! I'll go get one." He left to find a cool film. He searched his room, and also Ike's and Marth's. Nothing good. He went into Pit's room. Pit was snoozing on his bed, wings lopsided. Link tried not to snicker as he searched the shelf. Hmmm, this might be good. He picked out The Lord of the Rings. This wasn't bloody, right? He went back and put it in. Zelda grinned. "What did you choose?" She asked, leaning against him. Link smiled. "You'll have to see." "Noooooooooo!" They heard suddenly. Ike was on his knees, face buried in his hands. Robin was smiling. She had won, 9-10. Ike pretend cried, than congratulated Robin and joined Link and Zelda. They watched the movie.

Toon woke up. It was morning! He rushed to the other kids. "Hey! Lucas! Ness!" It's morning!" He cheered. Ness woke up, grabbing his cap, and Lucas just snorted and turned over. Eventually he got up, because Toon was smacking him with a pillow. Lucas grabbed his own pillow and hit Toon. "Pillow fight!" Ness bellowed, and the battle was on! After a little while, three sweaty, tired boys breathed heavily, each one claiming victory. "I hit the most times!" Toon said. "Nuh-uh! I did!" Ness retorted. "I definitely had more hits." Lucas said to them both. They both went down to the cafeteria, each one getting a different, not-so-healthy cereal. Ness had Frosted Flakes, Toon had Apple Jacks, and Lucas had Fruit Loops. Ike grinned at them. "Hey, guys!" He said, sliding over to join them. "So, who wants to be my teammate against Link and Dark Link?" He asked them. All their hands shot up. "Hmmm." Ike thought. "Okay, first one to finish gets to be my teammate." Ike said. The young smashers scarfed their food down as fast as their bodies permitted. "Whoa! Slow down!" Ike told them. They slowed down the smallest amount that counted as, "slowing down". Ike watched each one carefully, to determine the winner. "Done!" Ness cried, followed by two other "Done!"s. Ike grinned. "And the winner is...Ness!" He said. Ness pumped his fist. "Yeah!" He cheered. The others looked grouchy. Ike smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'll chose others next time." He said. Ness happily prepared for his fight as Ike and the other kids watched.

Link got ready for his fight. He was with Dark Link, and against Ike and someone else Ike would choose. He thought it was definitely Samus, she and Ike were close. So he went to Dark's room, and knocked. The door opened, revealing a very sickly looking Dark. "Whoa! What happened to you, Dark?" Link asked. Dark smiled evilly. "Eh, Pit's punch didn't agree with me last night." He said. Link nodded. "Gotcha." He said. "Well, you're gonna fight Ike and someone soon, best get ready." He told Dark. The door slammed shut. Link blinked. "Okay." He left.

In the battlefield...

Dark felt okay...ish. That punch still didn't agree with him, at all. He was reminded vaguely of the time Dark Toon had tried to make him some hot chocolate when he was sick. The thought was sweet, but the cocoa, not really. It turned out Link was wrong, with Ness being Ike's teammate, not Samus. They were waiting for Link, who was getting ready. Apparently he'd been so busy telling others to get ready he forgot to get ready himself. Typical Link. Dark snickered. Finally Link came, and the announcer made the stage Pictochat. "3...2...1...Go!" The fight was on! Dark ran to Ness, and shot an arrow. The Psychological kid used his bat to reflect it, which bounced off Dark's shield. "PK Fire! PK Fire!" Ness yelled, giving Dark some damage. Link was fighting Ike, and kept rolling out of Ike's attacks. Ike was fuming. "Stay put!" He yelled, running over to Link. Link charged his Wind Waker Spin, and sent Ike backwards a bit. Ike shot over, swinging his sword sideways, and Link fell over the edge, but caught the edge with his chain. Dark flipped his sword upwards three times, giving Ness a good smack. "PK Pulse!" Dark avoided it, and while Ness was finishing it up, he unleashed his charged Tornado Spin. "Hyah!" Ness flew backwards, but caught edge, like Link. "Aether!" Ike shouted, throwing his blade into the air, along with Dark, and flipping them both downwards. Dark recovered, and threw his bow into Ike, who fell backwards with the force. Link joined. "Hut...Hyah!" He came in, swinging the full force of he blade into Ike. "Oooohhh!" Ike screamed as he flew out of the stage. "Ike, defeated!" The announcer cried. Ness ran to Link. "PK Fire!" He shouted, trapping Link against the wall. Dark wasn't thinking, and idly watched smugly, as Link's damage rose higher and higher. "Dark!" Link cried, in pain, "You're on my team!" Dark shook his head. "Oh." He ran to Ness. "Hah!" Ness swung his bat, it connecting with both Links. "Ahhh!" Was Link's cry as he too fell out of the world. "Link, defeated!" Dark used Tornado spin to get back onto solid ground. "Hut...Hya-!" He was interrupted by a PK Thuder. Ness jumped into the air. "PK Thunder! Waaa!" He slammed into Dark, but Dark hit a wall and bounced back to safety. "Hyah!" He screamed, spinning. Ness flew back. Dark shot an arrow, also joining with it a bomb. Ness flew high into the air, but another PK Thunder brought him down. "PK Pulse!" Ness yelled, as Dark charged his spin. They both got each other. "Ahhh!" "Waaaa!" Was heard, as they both sailed away. Unfortunately, Dark hit the screen, as Ness was disappearing from sight, so he died first. "And the winner is...Red Team!" Ike and Ness grinned, as Link and Dark clapped. Ike high-fived Ness. "Great job, buddy!" He said, lifting Ness onto his shoulders. Ness waved at Toon and Lucas, who were cheering. They waved back, Toon going almost crazy, while Lucas was holding him back. Link smiled. Dark just smirked.

Marth grinned as Ike and Ness came back. "Congrats." He said, patting Ike's back. Ike smirked. "Thanks..." He said. Marth nodded. Link came in and collapsed on the couch. "Oh man, that PK Fire sure is cheesy." He said, unaware that Ness was there. Ness frowned. "So is that arrow shooting." He retorted. Link jumped in surprise. "Oh, hi Ness." Ness waved. Link smiled. "Well, that's that. I think I'm gonna go see what the girls are doing." He told them, and left. Marth snorted. "More like see if Zelda will give you a kiss!" He called to Link's retreating back. Link shrugged. Marth grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Ike shook his head. "Sometimes I forget your supposed to be a prince, Marth." He said to The Hero King. Marth whirled. "And what's that mean?" He asked. Ike shrugged. Marth ground his teeth. Ness hopped off of Ike's shoulders and left. Ike rubbed his shoulders, and than his hands were stuck, making it look like he was trying to hug himself. "What the- Ness!" Ike shouted. But the boy was gone. Marth was already on the floor, laughing. Ike grumpily gave him a good kick, which made Marth stop. Ike wrenched his hands away, which hurt, but did the job, and took off his cloak, which had the offending material on it. Krazy Glue. Ugh, that was hard to get off.

Peach asked Dr. Mario if there was any medicine that made you skinnier, because Mario needed it. "How should I a know?" He replied. "I'm not a miracle a worker. Ask a Zelda." Peach was just about to leave, when Dr. Mario said, "But." Peach looked. "I can a make other a things." He said. Peach frowned. "Like what?" She said. Dr. Mario smiled evilly. "I can a make anything you a want! Except a weight loss." He said. Peach shrugged. "Okay, bye." She left, passing Dark Toon. She didn't notice the look of amazement on the evil little boy's face. He'd been listening in to the conversation. He snuck in, when Dr. Mario was doing paperwork in his office...

 _ **Short one here. I'd really appreciate it if anyone would give me pointers, or just any thought about my works. I love getting followers, but a review from half of them would be nice. I wanna know**_ _why_ _ **I get followers; is it my awesome writing, or just the funny picture on the cover? Thanks,**_

 ** _From the author and publisher, Crayle_**.


End file.
